


The Unexpected Predicament of Chemical-Induced Circuses

by audax_librarium



Category: Hemlock Grove, IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Abuse, But why clowns??, Clowns, Dubious Consent, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Hallucinations, Inconsistent plot bc i literally suck, Its Getting There, Manipulation, Mild Smut, New Town, Oral Sex, Religious Content, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, Technically its not /reader BUT does it look like i give a shit?, Terrible plot, Weird Plot Shit, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-31 13:13:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 31,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12133254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/audax_librarium/pseuds/audax_librarium
Summary: Adrianne Edlen, past resident of Derry, has just returned for the summer of 1989 to live and reconcile with her father after her mother's death just years before. At least, that is what she told everyone before leaving. Her father was out of money and needed a place that was oblivious to his reckless parenting by using his daughter as a guinea pig for most of his latest pharmaceutical practices and returning to Derry was the last place where he would ever get caught. But there is something terrifying to Derry and only Adrianne feels as if she is aware of IT. Just proving to herself that IT isn't a hallucination from one of her father's pills will take her down into the sewers and possibly even madness with the clown himself.





	1. Prolouge

_‘Welcome to Derry, Maine!’ flashed like lightning across the car’s window as it drove by; almost too quickly as if she wouldn’t have been able to see it. But she did. Rain pelted down onto the car as an eerie melody of a reminiscent Moonlight Sonata played through the cassette player in the car. Oddly fitting._

_The trees passed overhead like looming figures, encasing the car with its quiet whispers urging them to turn the car around and leave. Derry only brought back memories like bloated corpses floating to the surface. They were strangers in a land that was once their own._

_A man and a girl sat in the car, each looking out their own windows as their silence was deafening. They spoke not a word to each other as the shops and restaurants and houses rolled past their windows and the car started to drop speed. The rain seemed almost endless, as if the angels themselves were crying. A day like this, the girl was quiet certain that they wept fine, crystal tears just for her. She had the arrogance to think that._

_Their belongs rustled in the back from the movement of the car as it slid to and fro across the road. It had a mind of its own, like it wanted them to be killed. The girl would have not been opposed. Mixed with their summer clothes and belongings that they had hastily packed were numerous quantities of prescription drugs that had not been approved just yet. Start testing in a town that was oblivious to everything going on around them._

_The car, a 1985 Chevrolet Camaro, turned its way onto the distantly familiar streets of an old neighborhood. The girl turned her head from the window to the rosary sitting in her lap, entwined in her jewelry-clad fingers. In these past years, when she had been in her old life, she could barely remember the street name or the way the trees looked on a hot summer day or the way the children laughed as they played carelessly. Riding down in that moment, everything came back to her as if it was a freshly opened wound._

_And it was._

_Derry had a certain twinge to the memory of it. Like the way blood tastes. Repulsive with a metallic taste, but it was something that was attached to you, whether you like it or not._

_Twisting the rosary around in her hands, the girl found herself looking at the finger on her fourth finger. It was gorgeous to look at, not because it was expensive or had brilliantly cut diamonds, but because it had a presence and a life shining back at her in the diamond’s reflection. A story that would never be told again._

_The man sitting next to her grunted, “What is that on your finger?”_

_She took no time to reply. “A ring.” However they both knew it was so much more than just a ring._

_Silence._

_Then he asked another question, “Where did you find her ring?” She gave no response, before he followed with another question. “You do know who that belongs to, yes?”_

_"Yes, father.”_

_“Then you should have known you should have thrown it out. Give it to me, Adrianne.” He said sternly, never taking his eyes off of the road. Her left hand wrapped instinctively around the ring._

_“No.”_

_“Adrianne.”_

_"I said no.”_

_In a matter of seconds, his arm shot from the steering wheel and wrestled with her to remove the ring from her finger. She didn’t let go without a fight though, as she tried to push his fingers back and pinch him, but it was no use and it eventually worked the ring off her finger. “You will not be weak like her, Adrianne.” The man rolled down his window and tossed the ring outside into the rain._

_She screamed bloody murder as she saw the ring leave his fingers and pushed the car door open and nearly fell out. Her face hit the pavement first as she tumbled, her arms and legs being scratched from the concrete. Her eyes searched the road frantically for the ring, even though the rain had pooled on the road and was bringing pools of rain rushing down into the sewers. Her irises caught a gleam of the diamond in the gutter as the rain pushed it closer to a drain and she ran towards it, but it was too late and the ring had been pushed down into the drain._

_“No!” She wailed and reached into the sewer in attempt to grab it. Tears were streaming down her face now as she refused to accept it was gone. Her hand grasped for it in the darkness, but deep inside, she knew it was a lost cause. Tears continued to fall as she reluctantly pulled her arm back from the sewer drain. She hadn’t even noticed that the car had pulled to the curbside and the man had exited the car and was now waiting for her to go back inside. Silent weeps came from her lungs as she sat by the sewer drain, oblivious to the smell of popcorn and cotton candy that was now wafting out of the drain. As the man walked beside her and placed a firm hand on her shoulder, urging her to come back to the car, she almost didn’t notice the glow of two amber orbs of light staring from the bottom of the drain._

_Almost._


	2. The Barrens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to everyone who left kudos and comments on the prologue. I hope you all enjoy this story and if you have any suggestions or things you would like to see, please let me know. Thank you!

Adrianne Edlen’s day had been wasted away hunched over kitchen boxes and wedged between furniture in the house she had spent a majority of her childhood in. It still shocked her as to why her father had never sold the house, being that it had been five years since the passing of her mother. Probably saw it as a backbone incase their life in Pennsylvania never worked out.  
Lucky them.  
Dusty pictures hung on their wall, showcasing a happy life before the tragedy. Prey before the predator. The floors had been scrubbed clean as her feet softly padded down the hallways casually, walking into her childhood bedroom still clad in the girlish rose hue illuminated by the setting sun. She set down the crucifix and the bottle of white and blue pills. For the millionth time that day, she took in her surroundings. Untouched stuffed animals stowed away in boxes, only a few articles of her clothing hung up in her closet, and the almost unhealthy amount of books bulging from their place in her bookshelf. For the summer at least, this was her home. A shell of a joyful child.  
On her desk sat her new uniform for the Aladdin theater, which she started the next day and she wasn’t sure how she felt towards a new job. Polaroid pictures of her and her friends from Pennsylvania were taped to the walls, depicting scenes from a life she no longer knew. With a man she could no longer love. Sitting down on the bed, she took a stuffed animal, a tortoise to be exact, and began stroking its soft fuzz. Well, if she was being honest, she had no feeling towards any of the events unfolding around her. Yes, leaving Pennsylvania was heart wrenching, but she was mourning the death of her past life that didn’t even belong to her. Mourning a heart that didn’t belong to her. Derry would be better for her and her father. The only reason why they left was because of the passing of her mother and wouldn’t it be better to honor the memory of her mother to return to her hometown?  
Her eyes found the bottle of pills again and looked at the digital clock on the desk with its numbers changing to 7:24 p.m. Dinner would be in less than an hour and she most certainly did not feel like staying in the house any longer. She needed fresh air and a place to breath. Her painted fingers grasped around the pill bottle, opened it, and let two pills slide into her palm. Dry-swallowing, she closed the cap and grabbed her bag and slung it over her shoulder as she left the room, turning the lights off as she walked out. Moving cautiously down the hallway, careful not to disturb her father in his workplace, she peeked into his room and found that the boxes of medication were the only things unpacked. No shocker there, really. With a shrug, she thought to herself, ‘It’s not my problem’.  
She stepped out of the house, letting the screen door close behind her and hopped down the porch steps onto the cement of the pathways. Thus began her walk.  
Memories floated back to her life balloons as she made her way through the neighborhood and across bridges into town. She remembered the town bullies, Patrick Hockstetter and Henry Bowers terrorizing the children. She remembered sitting around in the library, reading to her heart's content of circuses and wonders of the unusual. She could remember the way every summer, they had a festival around the fourth of July where they had fireworks and hot dogs galore. And then the Barrens, the place she used to go to all the time with her friends when they were out of school.  
Adrianne found herself walking towards where the path was that she took to sneak down to the Barrens. Down the road, near the lightpost was a trail that led under a bridge and you would follow the stream that flowed through there and you would end up at the Barrens. She knew the unlikeness that she would see her friends there again, but part of her still hopped that they were there, playing and splashing around as they once had. She was a few feet from the lightpost and now, she could see that there was a sign stapled in. It was a black and white ‘Have You Seen Me?’ ads. Normally, she wouldn’t have paid attention, but the picture underneath showed a girl in her mid-teen years with braces and permed hair smiling. Francesca Romilly. Adrianne tugged it down and began walking with it to the Barrens. Francesca was dead? Maybe, not dead, but missing. Even though that usually meant they were no longer breathing. Francesca was one of the girls Adrianne knew when they were younger. Of course they weren’t best friends, but the name still rung a bell.  
“That is so strange,” Adrianne murmured as she folded the picture and stored it safely away into her bag.  
She walked along the river for a while until she came to a clearing where she could still see where she came up from, but still wasn’t quite sure where she was. And it was just fine to keep it that way. Adrianne sat down, resting her head against one of the rocks and sighed. It was a long day and just a moment, a few seconds of peace, was greatly appreciated. She sat there for a while, just relaxing while the cool breeze tugged against her pale legs with her eyes closed. Twilight had taken over the sky and while the sun still offered just the slightest bit of warmth, it was beginning to grow chilly. Just a few more minutes of peace and then she would be going to go grab what she came down here to get.  
Only seconds passed and a voice shrieked, “Adrianne!” With one eye opening without any alarm, Adrianne’s cobalt eyes turned to see the source of the sound. Her eyes raked over the figure of Francesca in her baggy jeans and blue and red tie-dyed sweatshirt, the only thing Adrianne truly remembered her in. Her clothes are hair were wet, her makeup smeared over her face as if she had been crying. She sat up suddenly, startled to see her old friend, presumed missing, standing in front of her.  
“Fran?” Adrianne asked, slowly getting to her feet.  
“Long time no see, huh?” Francesca giggled, taking a step closer to her.  
Adrianne looked behind her, assuring herself that she did take down the picture of Francesca. “Yeah, I guess you could say that…” She said, cautiously before reaching down for her bag to let her hand reach inside and grab the paper. “Um, hey, Fran, I saw that there was this poster…” She unfolded the piece of paper to discover that the ink had disappeared like the stars in the morning. “I, um, I could’ve sworn-”  
“Sworn you saw my name on the poster?” Francesca filled in, this time even closer than what Adrianne remembered. She nodded, now finally taking a harder look at her old friend. Now that she was closer, she could see that her friend’s skin had seemed bloated with a twinge of blue. Her eyes had no life inside of them, like they were made of glass. The tie-dyed shirt was not in fact tie-dye, instead the red staining her shirt was blood, as rich like she had just been cut. “Nevermind that, it is a prank people are playing on me. You’ve missed a lot.” Francesca laughed, a little too loud and a little too out-of-nowhere. It was at this moment, Adrianne noticed a necklace around her ‘friend’s’ neck with a very familiar ring attached as the pendant.  
“Hey, where did you find-”  
“Why don’t you come catch up?” Francesca interrupted, covering the necklace with her left hand. “We’re all down near the circus.” Her crimson painted finger pointed towards one of the sewer drain. “We all float there.”  
“Float?” Adrianne asked cautiously, trying to take another step back. Francesca reached out and grasped her arm in record time, almost inhumanly.  
Francesca’s grip on her tightened while her face broke into a devilish grin. “Yes, and when you’re down here with us…” Her voice was dropping several octaves.  
“You’ll…  
Skin peeled off in rotten strips to reveal stark white skin underneath with painted ruby lines that looked like dried blood.  
“Float...  
Her clothes seemed to rip off as she grew inch after inch, revealing a Elizabethan jester costume underneath as It grew almost two feet above her. Eyes of pure amber stared back at the young teenagers with a hunger that she had never seen in another person’s eyes before.  
“Too!”  
Ripping her arm away, Adrianne ran. It’s maniacal laughter ran out like songs and hung in the air like wet clothes, smacking her as she escaped. She ran and ran and ran, tripping over rocks and falling into the water. She ripped her cheek open on sharp branches as she sprinted far away from the Barrens. Her lungs felt like they were going to collapse in seconds as she ran, her heart was pumping like it had never before, and she could’ve sworn she could have beaten a cheetah in a race. But still the laughter seemed to echo in her head and she had to force herself to push it back.  
In no time, she found herself slowing down her pace as she reached her neighborhood. Her entire body was on fire and pain surged through her limbs, the feeling terribly prominent as her adrenaline rush blinded her from realizing it. She walked slowly to her house, wincing at every sharp pain she felt. Adrianne nearly collapsed on her porch once she got home, breathing deeply to calm herself down.  
It was a hallucination. It had to have been. That was one of the side-effects of her pills, right? There was no way that was real. If it was, she was going crazy. Perhaps she already was crazy, especially after what had happened.  
No-she promised herself that she would not think about it again. It had been to much to deal with in the first place, she was not going to go through it again. Not this time.  
It was a hallucination. She would tell her father and he would take her off the medication for good. It had been too real, dangerous perhaps. It was then she saw a myriad of kids riding their bikes down the street. Six boys and a girl, chasing after each other, speaking about something Adrianne could only hear fragments about.  
“...in the Barrens.”  
“That’s where they found her?”  
“...said her t-shirt looked like tie-dye.”  
“What was her name again?”  
“Francesca something.”  
“...probably see the posters sometime later tomorrow.”  
It was then Adrianne rushed inside, shutting the door firmly behind it. It was a hallucination, a hallucination, a hallucination, a hallucination. Nothing more, nothing less. It was the medication, It wasn’t anything else. She was fine, she was safe. She was back home and she was safe. From the outside monsters, at least.  
“Adrianne, god dammit! Come here.” Her father yelled at the top of his lungs. Quickly, she threw her bag back down on the couch and hobbled over to his office, holding onto the wall for support. Leaning up against the door, she spoke. “Sorry, I-I just was going about the town, seeing what I could remember.”  
“You can’t fucking do that without telling me. I was expecting you to make dinner, but I just ordered pizza because I didn’t know when you were coming back home.” He uttered under his breath. Her father held out a small dixie cup with a cocktail of pills of different colors and sizes. “Here, try this combination and tell me what happens.”  
“About the medication,” Adrianne began.  
“Don’t worry about the old one, it was a placebo to see how you were doing normally with the changes to Derry.”  
Her mouth dropped open. “I-I’m sorry? Did you say a gazebo?”  
“No, a placebo. Meaning, it was fake-” he began, while Adrianne leaned up against the wall, clutching onto her head.  
“I know what a fucking gazebo is.” She said, quite harshly.  
“What did you just say?” He turned around to face her, a scowl on his face. Obviously she had spoken out of turn.  
She straightened and shook her head. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to-”  
“Take your medicine and go to your room.” Her father said sternly and she would have never started a fight with him. Slowly, Adrianne made her way back to her room, opened the door and stepped inside. She shut the door and fell onto her bed. Adjusting her head so that it was resting on her forearms, Adrianne caught sight of something and screamed.  
At the foot of her bed was her stuffed tortoise suspended by a pure white ribbon tied to a cherry red balloon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in less that twenty-four hours, a record. As much as I wish this would happen on a regular basis I cannot say that it will. I attend a very difficult school with a rigorous and long homework load and on top of that, I have extra-curriculars to attend most days after school. I will do my best though and soon enough I will get a relationship going along. Smut will be not in the next chapter (at least I am not planning it), but it will be in the third chapter. However to make up for that, I have a little saying for y'all. When In Rome do as the Roman(s) do.  
> As always, leave suggestions if you have them! Thanks for reading!


	3. Some People Can Just Be Clowns

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No smut in this chapter, but excited for the next chapter. There will be some good times.

‘Tip: never work at a movie theater.’ The letters appeared in bright blue ink onto the back of an off-white postcard, showcasing one of the only shots of Derry that made it seem appealing, the river running deep into the forest surrounding the town infested with wildlife. Adrianne set her pen down and sat back into the worn-out cherry chair. She flipped the card and pursed her lips as the view came to her again. Derry did remind her of Hemlock Grove, bits and pieces of it did, at least. It was the only reason she had chosen that card in the first place, because it reminded her of home. She hoped Kimberly would see that too once she saw a card from her friend in the mail.  
‘You have nothing to do when tickets for a movie aren’t being bought. It gets way too hot and the guys who usually come to the window are with their dates. Derry is-’ she stopped, knowing that it would probably be best not to come off as completely miserable, ‘Derry, I guess. I hope you guys are having fun and tell everyone I miss them. Dad says we may come back in the fall, but I’m not sure. Fingers-crossed I don’t end up in Derry High.’ Three taps came to the window, smudging the glass with greasy fingerprints. She had to hold back a grimace for she would be the one to clean that up. Four teen boys peered at her through the glass, smirking and inspecting her to see if she would be annoyed. Forcing down her irritation, she offered them a polite smile.  
“Hi, what movie do you want to see tonight?” She asked, getting out the cashbox and the movie stubs.  
The one with the mullet spoke up, seeming to be the leader of the group. “Pet Cemetery.”  
Adrianne smirked, took one finger and flicked it against her temple in an ‘a-ha’ moment. “Stephen King, he’s a genius. Fifteen dollars for all of you then.” The boy took a moment and let out a long, low whistle while his friends erupted into groans and murmurs.  
“C’mon, babe, you don’t think you could let us through?” The long haired one finally spoke up, beating his fists against his chest.  
Mullet rested his forearms are the outside counter, smirking as he did so. “Look, have you ever kissed a rabbit between the ears?” He asked and Adrianne shook her head, almost dreading what was coming next. He pulled his pockets inside-out and said, “Would you like to?”  
“Fifteen dollars,” she said, ignoring the hoots of his friends  
Long-hair and big nose were next.”You’ve got a little something on your chest. And they happen to be my eyes.” and “Hey, I lost my virginity. Can I take yours?” She could feel her face growing hot and red from both embarrassment and anger.  
“Do you guys want to see the movie or no?” She asked, now letting her irritation finally show through. The boys, by now, were clearly laughing as loudly and as hard as they possibly could. Didn’t they think this was so hilarious.  
The door behind Adrianne opened and in came Daniel Uris, looking like he had experienced this way too many times to count. “Come on, guys. We know you are just going to try to sneak into the theater and we’re going to catch you yet again. The story is exactly the same every time. Just go home to your daddy, Bowers. You too, Hockstetter.” He said, crossing his arms over his chest.  
“Damn,” Bowers said, “Can’t a guy have a little fun?” and motioned for his friends to go with him. The boys left, raising their middle fingers up to Daniel and Adrianne as they left, howling with laughter still. Remarking on how red her face had gotten. Joking that they would still ‘tap that ass’ and if ‘only she wasn’t God’s little prude’.  
Daniel slid into the chair next to Adrianne, checking to make sure that the boys were seriously gone. “Sorry about them. Bullies of the town, you know? Everyone just has to deal with them, just wouldn’t feel like Derry without them.” He leaned forward on his chair and rested his face in his hands.  
“No, I totally understand. People are just like that sometimes.” She responded, closing the cash box and placing the ticket stubs back into their rightful place. “We had some people like that in my old town.”  
“That’s right,” he said. “I totally forgot you were new.”  
Adrianne raised a finger, chuckling slightly as she intervened. “Technically new. I spent some of my childhood in Derry before we moved.”  
Daniel raised an eyebrow. “Really?”  
“Really, really.”  
“When did you leave?”  
Adrianne took a moment, counting the years in her head quickly. “Five, I believe. Six, maybe. We left when I was about nine or ten. I cannot remember honestly.”  
“I can’t remember you ever being here.” He said, leaning back in his chair while his fingers combed through his curly hair. “Then again, you’re closer to my brother’s age than mine.”  
Adrianne laughed slightly. “I guess you’re right there. What’s your brother’s name again?”  
“Stanely when he’s in trouble, Stan when he’s around, you know, regular people, and Stan the Man when he’s around his friends.”  
“Let me guess, you’re Dan the Man?” She asked as a couple came up to the window, asked for tickets to see the Batman movie, exchanged money, and rushed inside like they had been late for their movie.  
“I wish. Just Dan or Danny.”  
Out of the corner of her eye, Adrianne locked eyes with Daniel. “Fine, Danny Zuko.”  
“First day and I already seem like that much of an asshole to you.” He joked, as Adrianne hit him playfully in the chest. “Hey, c’mon! I saved you from a bunch of bastards earlier.” He paused as his eyes looked out the cashier window to a man walking up to the box office. Lowering his voice, he said, “And it looks like I’m going to save you from a champagne and cocaine kind-of douche.”  
The girl let her eyes go from Daniel to the man and she froze immediately. His long legs strode pridefully wherever he walked, his clothes were tailored to perfection, and a cigarette dangled from his plump lips. His chestnut, greased back hair with a strand or two dangling from his forehead complimenting his high cheekbones and stone-cold expression that was as unreadable as a ancient, foreign language lost to the years.  
Roman Godfrey.  
A man she had fallen in love with from afar, someone would never know she existed if it weren’t for brief interactions in the hallways back in Hemlock Grove. It was him, she just knew it. She had never truly ever said a word to him, afraid that who might’ve spoken back might not have matched the perfect image in her head and after months creating the perfect mystery, she would not let that change. Not even if this was her second chance to finally get what she wanted.  
As soon as Roman approached the window, Adrianne painted a beautiful smile on her own lips and asked as polite as possible, “What movie would you like to see tonight, sir?” His eyes looked upon hers. Bright amber eyes stared back at her. This wasn’t Roman. She knew, because Roman had the most beautiful green eyes she had ever seen. But perhaps they were contacts! Maybe he was simply trying out a new style.  
“Dead Poet’s Society for the 8:15 showing.” He said, pulling out his wallet and passing four dollars across the counter. “Keep the change.” Enough money to throw away, definitely Roman.  
She smiled again as she pushed the ticket stub under the the glass divider and let her fingertip brush up against his, despite how unhealthy cold it was. “Thank you. By the way, your contacts are amazing. Really convincing.”  
Roman grinned, almost sickeningly so. “They’re not contacts.” With his forefinger, his finger brought out the long silver chain and attached to his was the ring. Unbroken and clearly taken care of. Adrianne still almost lost her lunch.  
“Enjoy your movie,” she managed to get out as the man walked away.  
Watching the other man walk into the theater, Daniel raised an eyebrow. “I have never seen that dude in my entire life. You alright?” He asked, letting his eyes roam over her hardened expression. Her skin had paled to the point where she almost looked ghostly and her eyes were frozen as if she had seen something irreversible.  
‘Snap out of it!’ She told herself, but it was like was a deer in headlights. That couldn’t have been the clown. It couldn’t have been. It was Roman, but Roman didn’t have her ring. IT did. Francesca didn’t have her ring, but IT did. “Yeah, I’m okay.” Her voice was equivalent to a swimmer’s anxiety as they tread in open water, oblivious to whatever was swimming below them. “I just-I need to go check something. Be look-out for me?” Adrianne was out of the box, even before she saw Daniel give the okay for her to leave. She raced through the doors and looked at the concessions stand. Only the cashier stood in her view. Trying not to seem completely frantic, she walked out of the lobby and down the hall into where the movies for Dead Poets Society would be showing. Before she knew it, she was in a sprint, nearly passing the door before she slowed down. Swinging the door open, she hurried inside to check the theater’s seats. The film reel had stopped showing advertisements and was completely black. She turned her head to face to audience. The entire theater was vacant.  
With labored breaths, Adrianne slowly made her way back to the box office with a shiver running through her body. Perhaps he was in the bathroom or maybe just decided to go see another movie, maybe she just missed him. Walking up to the concessions stand, she placed her arms on the glass table. “Can I just get a water, Jessica?” She asked.  
“No problem. You looking for someone?” She asked as she turned her back to Adrianne and filled a cup. She slid the water down to Adrianne.  
“Yeah. Did you see a guy come in? Really tall, brown hair, looked kind of sulk-y.” She asked, taking a sip of her water, in an effort to calm herself down.  
Jessica raked her hand through her hair, thinking for a long moment. “Nope,” She finally answered. “Just that couple walked through.”  
“I’m going insane…” Adrianne murmured as she stood up to leave. “Thanks, Jessica.”  
“No problem, see you when your shift is over.” She said before returning to wipe down the counter with a clean rag.  
Adrianne walked outside and back into her booth where Daniel was helping a rather-irritated customer. “Look, there were these kids in the bathroom! I am certain of it, they were playing these pranks and giggling. Saying weird shit.” He yelled through the glass.  
“Sir, I will go look into it immediately. I’m just waiting for-Ah,” Daniel said as he noticed Adrianne. “She returns. I’ve got to look into some kids screwing around and I’ll be right back after. Want me to drive you home later tonight?”  
After tonight, she wasn’t taking any chances by walking alone. “That would be wonderful, thank you. Good luck,” she said as she replaced him in the chair. Daniel walked out of the box and into the movie theater. “Sorry about all that, sir. We’ll get the problem fixed in no time.”  
“There should have been no problem in the first place. I swear to God, kids these days. They come up with the most creative ways to prank adults. Their voices were coming from the sink-it was close to terrifying. Some people probably think they’re like Bozo, really funny clowns.”  
“You’d be amazed at how frightening clowns can be.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again to everyone who had been leaving kudos, comments, and bookmarking my work. I honestly mean it when I say that it means the world to me. I'm no Stephen King, but I do hope you all are enjoying the story. As always, please leave suggestions and ideas down below. Thanks for reading!


	4. Blood and Tears

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No asked for this, but here it is. Warning: It goes from 0 to 100 to 1000 real quick. Smut, enjoy, you sinners.

Pure, white clouds dotted a brilliant blue sky while birds sang their gorgeous melodies high in their tree-top towers. The air was fresh and smelled faintly of vanilla and cookies down Main Street. The bell inside the bakery jingled as the door was pushed open and out emerged Adrianne, holding a cookie wrapped in wax paper in a one hand and a bag full of overpriced summer clothes in the other. Her first week back in Derry had concluded without another sighting of IT. Finally, Adrianne celebrated her first night that she got a decent amount of sleep without waking up, scared of whatever nightmare had plagued her that night. And that called for a celebratory cookie.  
Her rosary thumped against her chest as she walked in a long stride and her dress flowed around her knees as the slight breeze blew through Derry. The bottle of pills shook in her backpack, as a reminder in case she needed to take them. The new assortment of chemical candy had finally began to settle into her routine and she had reached the acme of her week. That’s what her father had told her the previous night over diner and that he was thinking of keeping her on this medication for a while now. Work had also become extraordinarily fun with Daniel and Jessica. They had spent the last few nights together closing up, eating whatever was left of the popcorn then watching the funniest ads before the movies before they shut the projectors down for the night. In fact, they were meeting later that night to marathon the Friday the Thirteenth movies.  
Through the tinted frames of her sunglasses, Adrianne watched the people of Derry. Driving theirs cars, climbing the trees in the park, eating outside at a restaurant, or walking right along besides her. But through a closer glance, she could see tears falling down the cheeks of a driver, watched as a kid pushed another out of a tree, heard an argument breaking out over lunch and even noticed people throwing side glances over at her. She couldn’t decide if they were meant to be offensive or not.  
After walking through the central hub of Derry, it was about the time that she should have started heading home. The only reason her father had even sent her out was to take some medication to Mr. Keene at the pharmacy anyways. She probably wasn’t supposed to go shopping...or stop at the bakery. She turned down onto Neibolt Street, a short-cut that Daniel had shown her the first night he had driven her home. To walk through the train yard would have her just a five minute walking distance from her house, versus twenty minutes. It was clearly a no-brainer. She walked down the sidewalk, watching as the houses got constantly shabbier as she passed each one. Her slim fingers carefully wrapped around the beads of her rosary, biting her lips as she slowly walked down the path. The wind blew at her platinum hair, whipping tendrils of her hair against her face.  
Clouds suddenly covered the sun, casting the entire town of Derry into a shadow.  
Adrianne let her blue eyes trail to the sky, realizing that now the entire sky was blanketed in dark grey clouds. It had been sunny fifteen minutes ago! Then again, the weather could change so frequently up there. It could be sunny one minute and raining the next.  
She finally was near the last house, 29 Neibolt Street. This one by far was in the worst shape. Sliding was falling off the side, windows were broken, and the paint had been completely stripped off to reveal the brown, wooden, and degraded exterior. Rain had just began to pour and pour  
. Thunder rolled in the distance and she waited only a few seconds before she heard the crack of lightning. She looked over at the train yard across the field, and the yard through the Neibolt house. Well, it maybe would be faster. She took a step into the dying grass of the yard, biting her lip as she continued to walk. The grass was nearly up to her knees and bugs were hidden in the long blades, causing her to wince with every step she took.  
She was in the backyard now, looking over to the train-yard. An odd feeling was beginning to come over her, like clouds shading her in darkness. It was slow and stalking, but IT was certainly there.  
Something grasped onto her arm, startling her and IT tried to pull her down. Adrianne snapped her head to face her worst fear. On the ground was a middle-aged woman, her blonde hair covering her face. Her pearl dress was stained with a mixture of blood and dirt and her long nails dug into Adrianne’s skin, cutting her soft flesh. It was only when she noticed that in place of the women’s legs were bloodied stubs of flesh, showing the two broken bones. “Adrianne,” the woman pleaded. “Adrianne, please…” The woman looked up and finally revealed her face. Maggots swarmed through open wounds in her eye and on her cheek. One of her eyes had popped out of its socket and looked as if it had a bite taken out of it. Tears pricked Adrianne’s blue eyes, the exact same color as the woman’s. “Help me...Adrianne, please, please help me.”  
“M-mom,” her voice cracked as she tried to retch her arm free from the corpse’s grasp. “I-I-I” she couldn’t continue before breaking into a mess. Her tears mixed with the harsh rain that came down onto her face. Knees wobbling and body shaking, Adrianne had to wrestle with the corpse a good while before she was free of the woman’s grasp. She forced her legs to start running to escape the corpse, but her mother did not give up without a fight. She let out a gut-wrenching scream and clawed at her daughter’s leg, giving her several bleeding scratches. She ran back out onto the street, tripping over her own feet as she sobbed.  
There she stood, bleeding and crying, on Neibolt street. If she thought fate couldn’t get worse, a voice spoke out from behind her. “Well, if isn’t it God’s little whore.” Slowly, Adrianne turned around and faced Henry Bowers and the rest of them.  
“L-leave me alone.” She ordered, despite her newly-adopted stutter. The boys laughed, circling around her like a shark and its prey.  
“You sound like Stuttering Bill, Mother Mary.” Patrick Hockstetter said, grabbing her around by the throat and letting his hand roam down the side of her body. Hiccups started to escape her throat as her tears seemed endless.  
Henry Bowers took a step towards her and pulled out his switchblade. He took the knife and led it to her rosary, putting it under the beads and pulling her forward by it. “You know, walking in the open can lead to someone getting hurt. You’ll be the sorest girl in Derry if you’re not the sorriest.” He pulled his switchblade back towards himself and broke her rosary, letting the beads and the small crucifix go flying.  
“Look at how scared the poor girl looks,” another boy said. Adrianne closed her eyes to not face what was inevitably coming.  
Patrick pushed his groin up against her back while Henry pushed himself up against her front. “Shut the fuck up, Matt.” Henry said. She was trying her hardest not to cry any further, holding her breath and tensing her entire body. The blade of the knife pressed up against her cheek, cutting her skin open while blood began to seep out. Before she could scream, Henry’s lips pressed up against hers while Patrick held down her arms. Without thinking, Adrianne bit down on his lip and forced her eyes open again. Henry backed up, pressing a finger to his lips to check if there was any blood. “You fucking bitch!” he yelled. Without hesitation, Henry threw a punch straight into her gut, causing her to let out a scream of pain.  
“What the fuck is going on here?” Yelled another voice. Patrick had let go of Adrianne’s arms and without having enough strength to support herself, she feel to her knees. Burying her head in her hands, Adrianne sobbed and wept into the concrete. The boys backed away from Adrianne and she could hear the man’s heavy footsteps come down onto the street.  
Henry cleared his throat and held his hands up in defense. “We were just teaching this bitch what she needed to learn.”  
“You better get the fuck out of here before I teach you a fucking lesson.” The man said, approaching Adrianne’s shaking body.  
“Yeah and what if we don’t?”  
Adrianne heard the sound of a gun click. “You will.” Thus went the scampering of feet off as he fired two warning shots in the air. The heavy footfalls stopped right beside her and the man kneeled down next to her. “C’mon. Get up.” He urged, his hand resting on the small of her back.  
Sniffing, she asked, “Are they gone?”  
“Yes and I have a feeling they aren’t going to be bothering us any more.” He said. Finally Adrianne raised her head, back up from the concrete. The smiling face of Roman looked right back at her. “Hey,” he said, offering a hand to help her up. She took it hesitantly, noticing the regular greenness of his eyes was back. As she got to her feet, she enveloped him in a hug. Something she had never done before.  
“Roman,” she said quietly, holding onto him as if she was never going to see him again. His arms wrapped around her waist while he buried his face into the side of her neck. “What are you doing here?” She asked.  
Pushing a strand of bloodied hair away from her face, Roman pursed his lips together. “Don’t worry about that, Adri. Let’s go inside to wait out the storm before I take you home.” Adrianne nodded before she realized she was walking right towards 29 Neibolt Street.  
Stopping mid in her tracks, Adrianne pulled his hand back. “We can’t go in there.”  
“Why not?” He laughed, “That’s where I live.”  
Adrianne bit her lip, looking over the house expecting to see her mother crawling out from behind the house. She was debating whether or not to tell him, figuring that she was absolutely crazy. “You live here?”  
“Definitely different than from what you normally saw, huh? We’re renovating. What’s wrong? You’re just a little stuck-up priss?”  
“No!” Adrianne said, a little too defensively. “It’s just that, and I know this may sound crazy, but I saw my mother in the backyard.”  
“But don’t you live in Derry with your family?” He asked.  
Adrianne shook her head. “No, you don’t get it. My mother has been dead for five years.” She explained, but Roman shook his head and threw his arm around her shoulder tightly.  
“You’re going crazy, Adrianne. Let’s go inside.” With more than a gentle nudge, Roman led her inside the crackhouse. The inside did not look much better than the outside. Cobwebs and broken tree limbs covered the house with a blanket of dust complimenting the scarce light boarded up from the windows.  
“Roman, I don’t know-” Adrianne started, but Roman’s hands found her waist and pulled her close to him. With the tips of his fore and middle finger, he raised her chin and bent down slightly to have his lips press against hers. Adrianne did not refuse at all and accepted with open arms. She threw her arms around his neck, stepping on her tiptoes to reach him while they kissed. It was everything she had ever wished for and more as he let his fingers get caught in her hair. Pulling her chest closer to his, Adrianne pulled back for a second, letting herself catch her breath. Hot and desperate kisses met her lips while the storm outside raged on, the rain drops beginning to pick-up speed in the storm.  
He pulled his lips back hastily, giving her an evil grin before turning her around to not face him. His lips went to work on her neck, biting and kissing her fragile skin there. His large hands traveled up and down her body, playing with the hem of her dress. She sighed at the pleasure of it all and she could feel herself growing damp, just at the thought that Roman Godfrey was touching her in such an explicit way.  
He pushed her hips back near his crotch where she could feel his hardening cock straining against the zipper of his pants. “Jesus Christ, Roman…” She said breathily.  
“Don’t say that name,” he said, letting his hand wrap around her throat and constricted her air flow. His one free hand; however, had travelled up her left leg and was playing dangerously beneath her dress. The touch of his fingers against her skin made her body feel like the riff of an electric guitar. He started to grind against her ass, still biting her neck to form an myriad of hickies. His fingers found the hem of her panties and let them, tug at the elastic. Teasing her and stringing her along. She sighed as her breath started to pick up speed. Only when she thought his hand was going straight for her center was he pulled away completely. She let out a groan of frustration while he proceeded to remove her jean jacket and then allowed her to lift the flowy white dress of her body. There she stood, in her thin cotton bra and panties. He turned her around to look at him as he first went for her breasts. His fingers pulled down her straps, pushing the fabric aside to see her small breasts. “Beautiful…” He murmured. From hearing that, she unclasped her bra in the back and let it slowly slide of her arms, exposing her chest to him. His fingers went to work, teasing her pink nipples to harden. He moved his lips closer to her breasts and kissed her left bud before fully letting his lips suck on her breast. She gasped at the sensation, letting him work as fast or as slow as he wished. With his other hand, he massaged her other breast before switching to the other. He stopped for a moment, rejoining his lips with hers, and pushed her to chaise lounge chair where she fell back onto the dusty cushions. Hungrily, he returned to her breasts. Her chest was rising and falling with her labored breathing. He stopped, letting his lips trail to her breastbone before kissing downwards near her naval. He let his hot breath stay there while his eyes lock eyes with hers. With one slow motion, he let his tongue lick her clothed womanhood. She whimpered and closed her eyes, letting her head fall back onto the pillow.  
Adrianne heard a rip and felt the cold air hit her womanhood. He threw her ruined panties aside and let his tongue go to work. His fingers interlocked with hers and held her in place. He expertly licked up her center folds, dipping into her pussy every once in a while to make her squirm. She heard a dark chuckle here and there, but didn’t look up at her lover until his lips wrapped around her aching clit. “God damn,” she breathed as she looked up. She screamed again, because instead of Roman, the god forsaken clown had taken his place.  
She immediately sat up and let go of his fingers, but he beat her to it. With one hand wrapping around her throat, he forced her back down onto the couch. He loomed over her body like a menacing shadow and tears pricked her eyes for what seemed like the millionth time that day. “Please…don’t do this.” She begged him.  
The clown laughed manically as he held her down and fumbled with his clown-suit. “Adrianne, if only I could stop myself.” He said, finally letting his cock free. She couldn’t even look at it, but when he pressed himself against her leg, she knew it would be too much for her to handle. She had never had sex; per say, but she had gotten pretty far with a guy. Just never this far and after this, she was certain she would never want to do anything like this ever again. He kissed her again, forcing his tongue into her mouth and she had to fight the urge not to bite him. He could have done much worse than what Henry Bowers ever dreamed of.  
When he finally pulled back and positioned himself at her entrance, she was shaking like a leaf under his size. “Please, please…I don’t want to do this.” Hot tears escaped her eyes like the rain drops outside.  
“Say another word against me and I’ll kill everyone you’ve ever loved.” He threatened, “I don’t want to hear anything except you begging for me. Understand?” His voice was terrifying, but it got his point across. Adrianne nodded slowly before he grinned. Without any warning, he pushed himself inside of her. He began to thrust inside of her, letting her take absolutely no time to adjust to his size. She could’ve sworn he was growing inside her too as he kept her eyes locked with his. There was no sympathy in his eyes, they belonged to an absolute monster. She could feel herself stretching for him as she wrapped her legs around his waist. His large hand wrapped even tighter around her throat to the point where she could barely breathe. He seemed to lost in his own mind to even notice her. His amber eyes seemed to glow with lust as he stared at her.  
By some miracle, he began to thrust even faster than what was probably possible for a normal person. Tears escaped her eyes as she grabbed onto his arm for support. To her disbelief, she couldn’t believe that he was making her wet. Forcing down every moan that came to her, Adrianne hated the feeling he was making her experience. As if he was reading her mind, he whispered in her ear. “It is alright to be enjoying this.” There was this stupidly smug look on his face that she absolutely hated. She bit her lip in efforts to keep from saying something she would later regret. Slowly, she could feel a tension-a need- building up in her lower stomach. Letting out a moan of pure bliss, Adrianne arched her back up towards him, something he took advantage of immediately. He let go of her throat and held onto her closer. “Come with me,” he murmured under his breath. She wrapped her arms around his neck while he led his lips to hers once again.  
In no time, Adrianne forced herself away from the kiss and let out a labored groan as her orgasm raked over her body. At that moment, she could feel her lover bury himself deep within her, holding her close to make sure she felt everything he did. He thrust a few more times to finish out before abruptly pulling out of her, leaving her a disheveled mess on the chaise lounge.  
Adrianne lay on the chaise lounge, taking her sweet time to process what had just happened. She wiped the sweat off her brow and tried to catch her breath before looking over at the clown to see him looking as if they hadn’t had sex at all. “What the actual fuck just happened?” She whispered to herself.  
“I take it that you don’t want my opinion.” He presumed as she got up and picked up her panties. They were ripped to absolute shreds.  
“Quite frankly, I don’t. I don’t even know your name, because it sure as hell isn’t Roman.” She replied, picking her bra back up and putting it on followed by her dress.  
“It’s Pennywise. Don’t humans ask that before they are intimate?” She shot him a dirty look. Looking her over, he raised an eyebrow. “Where do you think you are going?”  
Adrianne looked at him, then the door, then at him again. “I have to go home.”  
“You don’t want to do that again?” He asked, moving closer to her.  
“How often can you, um, do that in a row?” She asked, feeling rather awkward that she had just asked that to a clown who had literally transformed himself into another fucking person.  
Pennywise grinned his sickening grin again and said, “As many times as you want.”  
Adrianne picked up her jacket and tossed it over her shoulder. “Alright, with that piece of knowledge in my head…I have to leave.”  
She began to walk out the door, but Pennywise called to her. “Be a good girl, Adrianne. I’ll be watching.”  
When she finally exited the house, she pressed her back against the door.  
What. The. Actual. Fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to Hell.


	5. Chemical Cotton Candy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to admit that this chapter has no real purpose, but I just wrote it because I needed to write something.

The boombox speakers blared Soft Cell’s ‘Tainted Love’ on the porch of the Edlen household in the summer heat. It was sweltering and way to hot to stay inside the house, even though the outside wasn’t much better. Adrianne sat on the porch swing whilst painting her toes with a cobalt color that mirrored the hue of her eyes. The swing swayed back in for in momentum as she waited for her father to come out of the house. She had known that he had stayed up exceptionally late, working on a new medication for her to try out. Usually that was what he was normally doing anyways and when she protested him later in the morning as they were walking to church, he would always complain that he was very close to a break-through and that she shouldn’t object. He said that whatever he was doing was helping her in the long-run. For the first few years, she began to believe that. It was only until the first time he took her off the medication that was actually working for her and switched it for one that induced her first set of hallucinations and addiction. It was an accident, he had told her, it would never happen again. For the first time, she believed it. It was when he set her back on her track that he took another medicine, a modified version of the first and got her hooked on that.  
She remembered walking into his room one day,

It was an accident

and found his journal. Adrianne had always had an interest in the medical field and believed that she could possibly had a career in it one day. So she began to read his journal. Graphic and detailed analysis of her behavior was what she found, finding details of what he wished the medicine would accomplish and what he would need to work on. She found out that he wanted to move onto something bigger, to see what he could do with the human mind. Instead of doing it to himself, he would have to use someone expendable and who wouldn’t know he was performing these works. Who better to use

It would never happen again.

than his own daughter? Then the experiments began. He started using harder chemicals to manipulate her mind’s functions.

It was

She made a mess of the room. Throwing the bottles of pills and smashing them on the floor. Pulling his folders and papers from shelves, setting them on fire and ripping them to shreds.

An Accident.

She remembered the yelling way more than anything else. The way his face turned the bright crimson when he saw what she had done. The way that the veins protrude from his head as he screamed at her. She had seen him angry before,

It would never

but never as bad as this. He had taken a syringe and sedated her. From that moment forward, she never remembered the way after that. The next thing she knew was that she was back on a concoction of different pills the next day and had she remembered him apologizing to her, over and over again. They were always empty apologies.

happen again. 

Her father had meddled in her brain enough and she realized she no longer had a control or say in who controlled her. He kept getting her addicted, seeing what it would do to her and then take them away and force her through withdrawal.  
This happened a number of times before Adrianne decided she had had enough. She began disobeying her father. Ignoring her pills and throwing them out or giving them to other people who she thought needed them more than she did. That’s where Roman came in. It was late one night at a party and she had just carelessly taken her bottle after letting some people take them, like cookies at a party. She had become a regular at these parties and that was the first time they had ever actually talked to each other. He admitted he hated parties and trying to seem nonchalant, Adrianne agreed. It was the days that followed that led them to spend entire days at the amusement park before asking themselves how it had gotten dark. The days they’d swim naked in his family’s pond. To go driving into the middle of nowhere and just talking, listening to the whispers of wind in Hemlock Grove. She had fallen undoubtedly in love with him.  
And that was her fault.  
Well, eventually, her father found out about all of her habits. The parties, the smoking, the illegal sharing of ‘prescription drugs’ and Roman. Roman, whom was one of the few people Adrianne told about her father to, knew everything and that was too dangerous. The day came right after school had ended and her father came into her room in the dark hours of the morning and commanded her to start packing. That’s how she ended up in Derry, in this whole fucking situation.  
The clown, Pennywise as he called himself, had been messing with her mind and she was certain of it. It was either that or due to all the drugs, she was going absolutely crazy. Adrianne knew it would be a bad idea to come off her pills and she was almost quite certain that he was real, ever since she found out she had originally been on placebo pills. She saw signs of him almost everywhere. Red balloons appearing out of nowhere, her bathroom having the faint smell of popcorn and burnt sugar, and today, her red lipstick had been the only thing on her vanity, when she knew in fact that it had been tucked away in her drawer the night before.  
Nevertheless, she ended up wearing it, almost scared to see what would happen if she didn’t put it on.  
He had been haunting her dreams, making her relive that scene in the Neibolt House. Each and every time, she woke up crying. Her first time had been completely ruined by him and he gave little to no consideration. She barely knew if he would come to see her again or if that was all he ever wanted. In her case, she was hoping for the latter. He couldn’t possibly want anything more from her-she had given him all she really had left!  
But that’s not how life worked for her. She knew that he would want something more, whatever it be. Without hesitation, she would have to give it to him. Adrianne despised how easily people could control her and it wasn’t the fault of the pills.  
Just then, her father bounded out of the house in his Sunday’s best. He took one look at her, clearly out of breath, and said, “You’re painting your toenails? This is why we’re always so fucking late, Adrianne.” She pursed her lips, waiting for a second before putting the cap back onto her nail polish. It wasn’t worth fighting today. Sliding her feet into her sandals, she stood up and followed her father down their porch and into the car. For the next five minutes while they drove to church, she listened to her father’s never-ending rant of how they were never on time for anything and that if she even wanted to go to church, she would have been in the car and ready. Adrianne tuned out more than ninety percent of this. The parts that she did hear made her absolutely fuming, though she would never say so aloud. She bit back down on her tongue to refrain from any rude remarks she may have let slip.  
When they finally arrived at the church, Adrianne couldn’t help but notice the fair going on down at the school right next door. She saw all the money-traps, the thrill rides with more than a few screws loose, and the copious amounts of children running wildly around. She was sure that the liturgy was going to be more than just noisy. Her father had already run into church by now, not even giving her a second glance.  
Perhaps God wouldn’t smite her if she missed one mass and got cotton candy instead. So off in that direction her feet went.  
She weaved her way in between carts of popcorn and booths that promised mediocre prizes for extravagant prices. Passing children and adults alike, Adrianne watched the crowd carefully for both her father and Pennywise. She wouldn’t have been surprised if he had shown up unexpectedly. Seemed like a wonderful way to traumatize children, like what he had been doing to her for the past week. She eventually got into a line for cotton candy and waited until the vendor got to her. Asking for blue cotton candy, she pulled out a crumpled dollar of her purse and passed it over to him. He exchanged the money for the cotton candy and away Adrianne went on her merry way.  
Little by little, she began eating the cotton candy. It wasn’t until she had made it through a good portion of the fair when someone tapped on her shoulder with one long finger. She turned around and faced the person she was second-to-least excited to see.  
“Do you want a balloon, Adrianne?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm running out of ideas. I don't know if you guys can tell. I am at the point in my writing where it's a fork in the road. I can either take a really dark turn without a whole lot of fluff or I can take the ooc Pennywise and make this into a She's All That with a clown serial killer. Please, please, please suggest what you'd like to see, because I wasn't very smart and didn't map this all out. I also just want to know what you guys want to see.  
> I also don't know if I am going to make this into a very romantic fanfiction between Pennywise and Adrianne. I'm that person who is intrigued by it, but also, he literally murders children. So I ain't kinkshaming anyone, but let me know what you want to see so I'm not shameful.  
> Thank you again to everyone who is liking, commenting, and bookmarking. Every time I see someone new, it makes my heart swell, so thank you very much.  
> P.S. Do you guys like the smut or no?? Because like smut is smut, but I feel like some people may be like, "OH, okay, so that's how this is going to go." And that's no bueno.


	6. Not a Nightmare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for everyone's comments on my last chapter! It truly made my day and I now have an idea of where I want this story to go, so please enjoy a little reward.

“What do you want from me?”

Adrianne’s hand clutched at her cotton candy. Her hands started to itch for the cap of her pill bottle. It felt as if every feeling had been caught in her throat, blocking her airway so she had no means to breathe.

“What do  _ you _ want from me?” Neither of them gave an answer to the other. Adrianne felt awkward in her own skin and could not even look Pennywise into the eyes. She couldn’t even imagine what he was thinking, as his passive expression gave no indication.

Looking to the church then back at him, she shook her head. “I have to get going…”She muttered, trying to move past him, but his fingers quickly wrapped around her wrist. Pulling her back to him, he snarled.

“To pray to a god that doesn’t exist. Why don’t you just kneel down before me and starting praying?” It was at that remark that people around them started to gawk and Adrianne felt their eyes bore tiny cigarette holes into her flesh.

Trying to free her arm from his tight grasp, Adrianne pulled in a way that wouldn’t alert people nearby. He chuckled darkly, pulling her closer to him. “You don’t know anything about me or the God I worship.” She hissed under her breath whilst debating whether or not it would be a good idea to scream out for help.

“Try me,” he responded ominously as his gloved hand reached under her chin and forced her to look at him. Adrianne gave no answer to him, only shook her head so he would have been forced to let go of her chin.

As he finally released her, she took a step back and rubbed her wrist. “My dad will wonder where I am if I do not go back.”

Pennywise laughed manically, almost as if that was the funniest thing he had ever heard. It wasn’t a normal laugh though-it was distorted and drastically out of pitch. She shivered as it rang throughout the air, gaining the attention of others. When he had finally calmed down, he said, “You are just telling me that for an excuse to leave. I know that he will not worry about you one bit in the hour that we are gone. In fact, I believe that if you were to wind up dead, he would go to church and pray to your god for such a blessing”

Every word he said made her grow angrier and angrier as she heard them spill out of his mouth, one by one. It was only until her hand possessed a mind of its own and slapped across his cheek. Tears welled in her eyes, yet she blinked them back. She would not give him the power of knowing he could make her cry with a couple of cruel words. Before her hand could drop back down to its side, he grabbed ahold of it and began to practically drag her out of the fair. They passed the parents and the children, passed the rides of swirling colors and lights, and vendors who were still selling their overpriced soda and ice cream. His long legs strode down the street, causing her to jog to keep up. They hurried through an alleyway and Adrianne glanced back at the church, hoping to God that her father wouldn’t walk out as she could see the swell of people finally exiting out of church. When she looked back, Pennywise no longer took his clown form, but instead looked like Roman again.

For the first time, she had been absolutely speechless and in a very unhelpful way that would have helped her get answers. But now, they were together and he wasn’t threatening her in anyway. Except for the fact that he was leading her further and further away from her father. They left the alleyway, passed Main Street, and began walking on the bridge that lead to the Barrens. Looking around to see if they were alone, Adrianne caught up to Pennywise and jerked her hand out of his. “How in the world do you do that?” She asked, trying her hardest to keep up with him as his long legs almost left her behind in the dust. 

“Do what?”

“ _ That.”  _

A hint of annoyance poisoned his words as he said, “Well, aren’t you specific.”

“Well, forgive my confusion!” She stopped in a huff, crossing her arms as she leaned against the bridge railing. “It’s not like it's a normal thing for people to change into another person.”

A grin crossed his evil lips as he stopped and turned back at he. “Now, wasn’t that easy.”

“Fuck off.”

Pennywise held up a finger and shook it in front of her. “Aren’t you forgetting I have something of yours, Adrianne? I” He asked as he fished out the necklace with her ring on it. “I suggest you be nice to me.”  Her blue eyes widened as soon as she saw the diamonds sparkling in the sunlight and her jaw set. Quickly, she lunged out for it, but he took her back and let it fall back down his shirt. “I don’t think so. You better come with me.”

“If I do, will you answer my questions?” She asked, finally gaining her balance on her own two feet.

Holding out his hand to her, he said, “I’m answering this question, aren’t I?” She ignored his hand and continued walking right beside him. With his right arm, he slung it around her waist and she could feel her skin burning under his touch like it was acid. She immediately tensed up. “Relax, will you? Otherwise we’ll just have to pour some of your precious medicine down your throat then, hm?”

Adrianne turned to him, absolutely shocked because of what he said and the fact that the same stupid grin was on his mouth. “How much else do you know about me?”

“Enough.”

A car passed down the street as the two traveled in silence for the rest of the way towards the Barrens. Adrianne watched the rippling of water from the bridge as it rushed below them. A thought popped into her mind as she let her fingertips glide against the rusted metal of the railing. This high up, she knew it wouldn’t be hard to jump off. The railing was already waist-height and the impact could hopefully kill her. If not, she wasn’t a particularly great swimmer and against the current, she knew that it would only be a few moments before she was pulled under the murky waters for good. It wouldn’t be hard and she knew her father could easily find another doll to manipulate. A car slowed down and pulled up next to them on the curb. Adrianne wouldn’t have noticed it, being so lost in her thoughts, if it wasn’t for the driver honking the horn. She jumped and looked over to see Daniel sitting with a foolish grin on his face, much different from Pennywise, whose claws she could feel digging into her side.

“Adri! I was just heading into my shift. You’re scheduled for later tonight, right?” Daniel asked as he leaned out of his window to see her while his brown eyes cautiously scanned over Pennywise.

“Yeah, I-um-scheduled for five, I think.” She replied, taking a step to Daniel as she forced Pennywise to drop his arm.

He nodded, hitting the side of his car. “You know, I think I saw you on the schedule for earlier. Do you need a ride there?”

It was time for Pennywise to speak up, “We were actually in the middle of something, so I think-”

“I love to.” She replied curtly, cutting off the clown before he could say another word. She walked around the hood of the car as Daniel reached over the passenger seat to open her door. She slid in and let her backpack slide off her back.

Pennywise put his hand down onto Daniel’s side of the car and pursed his lips together tightly. “Adrianne, I recommend that you get out of the car.” She didn’t even pay him a single glance as she took down the glare guard and opened the mirror to fix her hair. “Now, Adrianne.”

“Back off, freak.” Daniel interjected. “She has a job to get to.”

Laughing, Pennywise looked past Daniel and at Adrianne to had turned to look at the both of them. “It looks like plans are changing. Adrianne, I’m not going to ask you again.”

“And you don’t have to,” She said stubbornly as she buckled her seatbelt. “Let’s get going.” Daniel shifted the car into drive, moved his foot off the brake, and stepped on the gas, speeding far away from Pennywise. Adrianne looked into the rearview mirror and like a leaf in the wind, he was gone.

 

* * *

The clock on her nightstand just hit twelve as Adrianne walked into her bedroom, her eyes lazily gliding over the room. She kicked her plastic shoes to the ground and pulled her hair out of her ponytail. It had been a long day, extremely busy too that she and Daniel barely had enough time to speak to one another in between customers. Just barely. When they did have the time to talk, they spoke mostly of their favorite movies, cracking jokes at one another if they had differing opinions. Though it wasn’t flirting per say, it definitely was bordering on it. The night had ended with them driving back to her house, blaring different Michael Jackson songs as they ate candy they had stolen from the concessions stand. They had made plans for the next day for him to take her to the next town over to go the waterpark. Just thinking about it made her giddy with excitement. That excitement; however, was not enough to keep her away. She flopped down onto her bed, kicking her shoes off in the process. Climbing under her covers, Adrianne rested her head against the pillow and closed her eyes.

Before sleep could pull her into a painless oblivion, she could smell the sugary scent of her cotton candy.

* * *

 

The faint sound of dripping water was what welcomed her back into consciousness. She turned her head into her arm, cursing the fact that she had awoken. Her entire body ached from her long night’s rest. Her hand fell onto hard concrete that she realized she had not woken up in her bed. Her cobalt eyes opened to see her surroundings of murky water and debris. She used her arms to push herself up into a seated position quickly, pulling her knees up to her chest. Her white button-down was completely ruined with dirt and mud. She had absolutely no idea where she was and usually when you wake up in a place that was very, very dirty and looked like the worst place to end up, you’re pretty damn scared.

It was only until her eyes fell upon the pile of micheallious items of clothing or broken toys and baubles as she slowly let her eyes roam up until they landed on the floating bodies in a circle above the pile. It was like someone had staked them through the middle but removed the stake. The dead had seemed in complete agony, frozen in time, and she watched their bodies in sheer horror. Adrianne let out a shrill scream as she scrambled to her feet, frantically looking around for a place to escape. She felt the hot tears leaving her body as they streamed down her face. Her breathing was quick and sharp, obviously distressed as she ran to the other wall, looking for some kind of ladder or something. Minutes when by as she searched, but nothing came from it. She grabbed ahold of the wall for support as she slid down onto the floor once again. Her sobs echoed from the high ceiling as she cried her heart out. Her fingernails dug into her tights, causing them to tear. ‘ _ I’m going to die here’ _ , she thought to herself over and over again.

A loud creak erupted from one corner of the room and Adrianne scooted back to the edge of the wall, biting on her knuckle to keep her from screaming. Her chest was heaving with every breath she took and she shook like an earthquake was beginning beneath her feet. She watched as the goddamn clown moved eerily into her sight, sulking across the room with a child in his arms. Adrianne clasped her hand over her mouth as she saw the inside of the little girl’s stomach spilled out all over her neon green t-shirt, tingeing the fabric with her fresh blood. Tears flooded down her cheek as she saw Pennywise throw the child down onto the concrete floor and winced when she heard some bones break. His jester costume and chalky face was bloodied and splattered with the guts of the girl. Adrianne hiccuped from her sobs and Pennywise’s head twisted a 160 degrees to face the source of the noise.

He repositioned himself, beginning his slow steps towards her and she knew her heart was beating so fast. She could hear the blood pound in her ears as she stood to her feet, shaking like a leaf as her crying grew harsher. Adrianne felt completely trapped and knew that there was no way she could back out now. He had finally come face to face with her, staring at her with those intense, amber eyes. “How are you going to run away now?” He asked her as she closed her eyes to not face him at all. She could practically taste the blood on his lips. Pennywise wrapped his fingers around her throat, grasping on hard to hinder her breathing. “I think I’m going to have to punish you. Let me show you how to pray.” He shoved her back against the wall and she took a huge intake of air, coughing as she did so. Guiding her down to her knees, Adrianne fell at his feet and wept.

“Please just kill me,” she whispered. “Please...kill me.” She could hear Pennywise fumbling with the fabric of his suit, muttering obscenities. She stayed at the floor, still crying and shaking. He grasped ahold of her snowy hair and forced her to look back up at him where she saw his cock sticking out prominently. Adrianne, wanting no more pain further, opened her mouth while he led his manhood inside her mouth. He barely fit inside her mouth and she knew that as soon as he started to thrust, she would not be able to have him all. He slowly began to slide his cock in and out of her mouth as she tried to let him work. She let her tongue slide against his shaft, licking his protruding veins. Her hand found the base of his cock, jerking him off. His gloved hands found their way into her hair, forcing her closer to his base. Adrianne was trying her very hardest not to gag as she felt his tip hit the back of her throat. He began working her mouth, using her for his pleasure, even faster.  She heard his soft grunts as he thrusted into her mouth harshly and Adrianne could feel bruises starting to form from his merciless grip. Holding onto him, she slowed him down, taking a few moments to lick up against the slit before, bobbing her head up and down his cock. It took only a few thrusts before he came and held her head, so that she could not move and his cum dripped down her throat, leaving her no choice but to swallow it. Pennywise thrust a few times to ride his orgasm out before letting her head go.

Adrianne slumped against the wall, feeling completely wasted as he took one once over of her before stuffing himself back inside his pants. She caught her breath, closing her legs so that the bottom of her skirt would not show anything she didn’t want him to see. Her eyes followed him as he walked away, holding her legs up to her chest. “Are you g-going to k-kill me?” She asked cautiously.

Pennywise stopped in his tracks, turning around to face her once again. “Kill you?” He repeated as she bit her lip. “I will never intentionally kill you. But, Adrianne, you’re so small...Say if we were to have a bit too much fun, well, I don’t know what could happen.”

She had to hold back vomit. “What? You mean, I have to do that again.”

He laughed, “You will be doing that and so much more, Adrianne. You’re mine now and you’ll learn to enjoy it.”

Adrianne shrunk back into the wall in disgust, gagging. “I would never.”

Pennywise turned back to her once more and got down to her size. He spread her legs without her fighting and Adrianne watched in horror as he ripped her tights open and ran one finger against her underwear-covered pussy. She hissed in pleasure, letting her head hit the wall. “Never? Well, would you look at that. You grew wet just because I was using you.” He moved away her panties and ran two fingers against her fold, coating his gloves in a wetness. Slowly he let them into his mouth, tasting her wetness. “You are so delicious, Adrianne. I could eat you out everyday. You’re enough just to live off of. If I want to stay awake, you’re going to have to have this pretty pussy open for me.” He took her hand and slapped it against her folds, causing her to yelp in pleasure.

Letting go of her legs, he stood back up and held out a hand to help her up. He leaned down to whisper in her ear, “Next time I tell you to come with me, I actually mean it. Understand?” She nodded, looking up to him with her big, baby blue eyes. “Beautiful. And don’t let that boy touch what is mine.”

Adrianne nodded, realizing that if she refused, she might have not returned back to aboveground without numerous bite marks and bruises. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stephen King is a fucking genius, because he can write this Ronald McFuckingDonald imposter perfectly and terrifying. I make him look like french fries from Wendy's. (No shade; fries are still fries.)


	7. The Losers Club

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again to everyone who is leaving kudos and comments. I seriously love everyone's input and I hope you guys are enjoying the story as much as I am writing it.

Stepping out of Daniel’s car, Adrianne wrapped the towel around her body to cover the damp swimsuit. She grabbed ahold of her bag that sat at the floor of the car, before closing the car door and leaning into the open window. “Thanks again for the ride home. Today was totally bangin’.” She said, offering him a smile before standing back up to her full height. She turned on her heel before she heard Daniel speak.  
“Hey, would you maybe want to go see Heathers tonight? I’ll pick you up in a few hours if you’re not busy. Like, I get if you don’t want to spend your free time back at work, but today was rad and I want to spend some more time-”  
“I would love to,” She responded. “Maybe we could catch some dinner too?” Daniel grinned, nodding almost as excitedly as she felt on the inside. The porch door swung open, the creaking a sign of alertness. Looking over her shoulder, Adrianne saw her father standing in the arch with a stern expression etched horridly upon his wrinkled face while he crossed his arms. “I have to go,” she paused, standing. Then upon a second thought, she leaned back down. “I’ll call you if plans change.”  
The two said a brief goodbye to each other as Daniel drove off and Adrianne stood back up. Her feet led her to the stairs and up to the porch as he let one threatening hand drop onto her shoulder, forcing her into the house roughly. He shut the door behind her and as Adrianne moved into the kitchen, she tried to look as casual as possible. “So...how was your day?” She asked nonchalantly as she grabbed for a box of pasta. Her father moved behind her, smacking the box of pasta out of her hand.  
His jaw was set as she moved to the corner of the counter while her eyes quickly found the floor, scattered with the tiny, wheat-colored corkscrews. “My day? You have the audacity to ask about my day after you run off in the middle of the night and don’t come back until the middle of the day with some boyfriend.” He scoffed as his daughter looked up at him with big, round eyes.  
“Dad, it wasn’t-you have it all wrong.” She pleaded with him, shifting her weight from one foot to the other.  
Her father’s face was burning as hot as a fire and she could tell he was only getting angrier. “Is that so, Adrianne Caelistis? I was doing your laundry earlier this morning when I thought you were just at work and I found your tights. There was a hole that I know for certain wasn’t an accident.” He said solemnly. Adrianne felt her face flush with blood and again, felt her heart beating against her chest.   
“It’s not like that.” Adrianne stared down at her toes, slowly shrinking down and wishing she was anywhere, but there.  
He threw his hand down on the counter, producing a large bang that made her jump. “Then what is it? God dammit, Adrianne!” He screamed at her and tears were quick to roll down her face.  
Her voice was just a whisper as she responded to him, “I can’t tell you.”  
“You can’t tell me? You can’t fucking tell me?” Reaching for a bottle of his wine, her father took the churchkey and unscrewed the cork from the bottle. “Get out of my house.”  
She looked back up at him and asked, “What?”  
“Get out of my house, you slut.”  
Adrianne bit back her tears and took in a large breath as she held her pride and walked out of the kitchen into her own room. She took her backpack and started stuffing whatever she could fit inside. Between her clothes, a blanket, her toothbrush, and her wallet, she barely had enough room to fit in anything else. Except for the pill bottle and an unused journal staring at her from the place on her desk. She snatched the bottle and the journal before finally zippering her backpack shut.  
She was out of the house in a matter of seconds as she saw her father out of the corner of her eye nursing the wine bottle. Rushing through the screen door, she bolted down the steps and began her journey down the same sidewalk that she had skipped merrily down five years previously. The day was cool and calm with only a few clouds scattered in the sky. It was neither too cold or too hot outside, just the perfect temperate temperature. Trees shrouded her in shade with every few steps she took. It was at the crossroads where she took more than a few seconds to think about her situation.  
She came to the two diverging roads with one leading off into town where she could have gone and found a place to stay for the night while the other lead off further into the suburbs where she knew the Uris family resided. Adrianne could do this on her own, she was sure of it. She would have to take up more shifts at the theater or even start working at another store somewhere in Derry. Perhaps her father would ask her to come back and live with him later when he realized that his precious little science experiment had slipped right through his fingers.  
She would do this on her own and she wouldn’t need help from anyone else. She could do it. But without having a landline to call Daniel, she had her first stop at the Uris residence.  
Arriving at the house nearly ten minutes after walking, Adrianne walked up his driveway to step on his doorstep before she head his voice call out to her. “Hey Adrianne, I’m in the garage!” She adjusted her backpack and continued up the driveway where she noted him tinkering at some project at a workbench. Sweat beaded his forehead and dampened his curly hair as she looked over his shoulder to see what he was working on. “It’s a projector,” he began. “My brother’s friends broke it earlier today and wanted me to fix it. Little shits…”  
Sitting down on a high stool, she rested her arms on the table and watched as he took a pair of tweezers and adjusted wire around in the plastic container. “How’d they break it?” She asked curiously.  
“‘Dunno. Stanley wouldn’t tell me.” He responded, setting down the tweezers and swiveling to look at her. “Please tell me you’re here to say yes to the movie tonight. It would make this entire day a whole lot better.”  
Adrianne chuckled once, gazing up at him from where she had rested her head on her arms. “My dad decided that he didn’t want to deal with me anymore, so you and I can have a movie night every night.”  
Daniel’s face paled and he ran a hand through his hair nervously. “Ah-shit, Adrianne. I’m sorry, I didn’t know. Do you need a place to stay or, like, what’s going on?” He asked carefully, wanting to make sure she was okay.  
Stretching her arms out on the table, she yawned. “I don’t really know what’s going on to be honest. My dad is just being an ass and doesn’t want me there right now. I’m planning on going to that bed and breakfast place with that elderly couple in town. I’ll be fine.”  
“Adrianne, that’s ridiculous.” He said, rolling his eyes at her. “My brother can room with me tonight. At least until you can get ahold of a family member that you stay stay with. You’ve got people back in Pennsylvania, right?”  
She had never thought about the fact that she didn’t have to stay in Derry if her father had kicked her out. Kimberly’s family would have absolutely no problem with her hopping on a train and living with them the rest of the summer. They had actually invited her before she left, wanting her to finish out her last year of high school at Hemlock High. Also because Adrianne had a sneaking suspicion that Kimberly’s parents were a bit weary of Mr. Edlen to begin with, but she had never asked and they had never brought it up. “Actually I do,” she said, sitting back up. “Just for tonight and then, hopefully, I can get on a train tomorrow and ‘skip town’.” She joked as Daniel grinned at her.  
“Sounds good to me. C’mon, let’s go put your stuff inside and I’ll introduce you to the famous Donald and Andrea Uris.” He helped Adrianne shug the backpack off her back and led her out of the garage and into the side door. As soon as she entered the house in the mud room, she could hear various whispers coming from the dining room. Daniel led her through the hallway where she heard faint voices frantically whispering about something.  
“IT came out right at us.”  
“IT’s teeth, man, IT’s fucking teeth!”  
“There’s a painting in my dad’s office and I swear to God, IT had the same teeth as she did.”  
“IT had t-to have b-b-been the clown.”  
Daniel opened the sliding door to reveal seven kids sitting down at the table, all looking very shaken-up about something. They had the same expression that Adrianne had sketched on her face. She held onto the arch of the door in-case her legs gave out as she looked at all the kids. She had seen them riding around Derry on their bikes, though she could have never guessed that they had been seeing the exact same being she had. She wasn’t going crazy and that was the first relief she had that day.  
“Projector’s almost fixed.” He said as he leaned up against the door frame.  
One of the kids at the table took a deep breath of his inhaler and muttered, “Keep that thing. We don’t want it.”  
Daniel was quiet for a moment, looking over at Adrianne and clucking his tongue. He turned back to the kids. “Stanley,” he said as he singled-out his brother. “Where’s Mom and Dad?”  
“Who’s your lady-friend?” Stanley asked, raising an eyebrow and one of his friends with the thickest glasses Adrianne had ever seen piped in too.  
“I’d like to know the same thing.”  
Daniel looked at Adrianne, as if to tell her to introduce herself to the crowd. “Oh, I’m Adrianne. I’m one of Daniel’s friends.”  
Regaining his balance on his own two feet, Daniel said, “I’m going to go find my parents and ask if you can stay the night. Do you want to come or-”  
“I’ll stay with them. Don’t want to impose or anything.” She responded, holding onto her right arm with her left hand nervously as she rocked back and forth on the balls of her feet. Daniel shrugged, turned and left the room. Adrianne watched until she saw that he was out-of-sight and he couldn’t hear them before she turned to the kids. “What do you guys know?”  
The chubbiest of the bunch with the babyface spoke up, “Well, we just finished school a few weeks ago, so we don’t-”  
“She means about the clown, Ben!” Glasses interjected, hitting his head in a ‘duh’ kind-of motion. Ben looked down, his cheeks quickly turning red.  
The only girl of the bunch who was sitting next to him rubbed his arm, “Don’t worry about Richie; he’s just being a dick.”  
“Bev. Can you just all stop?” Stanley responded. “We need all the help we can to understand what is going on here.”  
The boy with the stutter began, “H-h-how do w-w-we know w-we can t-t-t-trust her?”  
“We don’t, Bill.” The African American boy began. “But do we really have a choice?”  
Beverly joined in. “We have no idea what’s going on. I have to agree with Mike on this one, we need someone who understands what is going on.”  
Adrianne sighed and pulled another chair up to the table before sliding into it. “I’m afraid that you’re not going to find that someone in me. I am just as confused as you all are.”  
“Who did you see him as?” Stanley asked hesitantly.  
“What haven’t I seen him as?” Adrianne replied, biting her lip as she tried to remember all the forms she had seen him take. “He was my friend Francesca-” The entire table stiffened and Adrianne paused, watching as their reactions turned to stone.  
“Francesca’s body was found near the Neibolt house earlier this summer.” Beverly said. Throwing her hand to her mouth, Adrianne had to bite her tongue as a rush of sickness quickly swept over her. “You alright, Adrianne?” She questioned  
Adrianne shook her head of snowy tresses, “No. Not at all…” She muttered. “I saw my mother’s corpse there. It was like she had crawled out of her grave. He appeared to me as a person who hurt me months ago.” She swallowed slowly as she remember the other atrocities that happened between those walls that she made a note to never bring up to the children.  
“IT takes many forms,” The kid with the inhaler said. A silence fell over the table and as if he was right on cue, Daniel walked into the dining room.  
Pushing his hands down into his backpockets, he looked at Adrianne and said, “Parents said it was cool that you stay here for the night. Do you need to use the phone to call whoever?” Adrianne stood from the table, nodding as she did so.  
She followed Daniel out of the dining room and into the kitchen where a wall phone hung from it’s receiver. He then left to leave her alone while he moved up the staircase, away from her and the children. She walked to the phone, picked it up, and put it against her ear while she dialed in Kimberly’s number. She heard nothing for a moment before the phone began to ring. Playing with the cord, she waited for Kimberly to pick-up the phone. After the the first couple of rings, she heard Kimberly’s voice say, “Hello?”  
“Kimberly? It’s Adrianne.”  
“Jesus Christ, Adrianne. Only a post-card and no phone call in weeks?” Adrianne grinned. “What have you been up to?”  
“Well for starters, I was just kicked out of my dad’s house.”  
Kimberly let out a long whistled before asking, “Let me guess, you’re coming back to Hemlock Grove?”  
She nodded, then realized that Kimberly couldn’t see her. “Yeah, I think so.” She replied.  
“Mom!” She heard Kimberly call as Kimberly held the transmitter away from her mouth. “You owe me five bucks and you owe Adrianne the spare bedroom. So, are you driving or getting on a tr-” The line cut dead. Adrianne’s heart caught in her throat.  
“Kimberly? You still there?” She asked, holding the phone close to her ear. The dial tone bounced back at her before she heard the beeps of another number being put in. She bit her lip as the phone rang, once, twice before the other end picked-up.  
“You little slut!” Her father’s voice rang in its merciless manner. “Leaving town without even telling me. Without telling your little lover. Too bad he knows you’re a whore. Go to 29 Neibolt Street. Now.”  
Adrianne could barely breathe as she clutched the phone in her hands. “What?” She managed to choke out.  
“The Neibolt House! For Christ’s sake, child, can’t you hear me? Or are you just that much of an airhead that it goes right through you? Go to the Neibolt House!” The line cut out again and before Adrianne could set the phone back in it’s receiver, it sprayed thick, crimson blood against her hair and face, slowly pouring out of the phone and onto the floor while moments it sprayed like a hose.  
Adrianne began to scream, alerting all of the kids out of the dining room. They shoved into the kitchen, watching as Adrianne slowly sat to the blood covered floor. Every kid looked just about as horrified as Adrianne. She was slowly rocking back in forth, shaking as if an earthquake had just passed through while the kids exchanged glances amongst themselves.  
Beverly was the first to speak up, “We can trust her.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The writing lowkey sucks, but at least I'm redeemed because I finally introduced the Losers Club.


	8. The Neibolt House

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think I mentioned the fic change in my last update, but the name changed. (Duh). I think this title is much more fitting and I hope you guys like it too! Enjoy the chapter!

She would not let Him abuse her again.

He would not be the one to rule over her with a mighty fist, pounding down on her as if it was a gavel, sentencing away her independence. She would be the one to decide whatever happened to her. No one else had her life in their hands and they certainly never would. It was her life and she would not let it be taken away from her.

Adrianne clearly did not know how the world had worked.

Shortly after her blood landline incident, Daniel had came bolting down the stairs and was oblivious to even a trace of blood that splattered across his floor. She knew for certain that the kids saw the blood without a doubt by the way they recoiled in horror. Adrianne had been oddly shaken up by the whole incident and excused herself for fresh air, telling them that she was going to go for a walk. The children went to work, cleaning up her mess, as she bounded outside in the summer heat. She took in a sharp intake of the fresh, clean air that surrounded her every movement. Reaching into her back pocket for a pill, she took it and swallowed before instantly feeling its effects taking over her. Adrianne had to go to the Neibolt House.

Her feet pounded down the sidewalk as she sprinted home to grab another belonging of hers that she would never. Never again would anyone push her around. Never again would she be forced into something. Never again would she be toyed around with as a doll. Huffing and puffing, Adrianne stopped in front of her house as she tried to catch her breath. Even if her father was here, he was probably passed out and wouldn’t be disturbed by her presence. But if he wasn’t there, she would have had nothing to worry about. She bounded up the steps and threw her front door open, running through the house and up the stairs to her father’s bedroom. She slowly walked in, making sure the coast was clear, before walking to his closet and opening the door.

Inside, to the naked eye, there was only his clothes hanging in color-coated sections and his shoe boxes neatly stacked on the top shelf, but Adrianne knew what was really there. She stood up on her tippy-toes and retrieved the Fretz box. She opened the lid and pulled out the only thing that was sitting there, a Glock 17. Its handle felt foreign in her hand, a gun belonging to another. Her father had never shot it and Adrianne often pondered why he had it in the first place. It would work splendidly in her case; though she wasn’t sure about His. She secured it in waistband of her skirt, hiding the handle by throwing a jacket on despite the temperature outside.

Adrianne left the house and began her way over to Neibolt Street. Her hair flowed behind her as she walked against the wind that was now whipping around the entire neighborhood like a wild race horse. It made the humidity even worse as she began to sweat beneath her jacket and though, she knew it would have been better to take it off, she knew she couldn’t. She knew her gun would have been spotted and there was no way she could talk her way out of it. As she continued walking, her temperature only increased as the sun’s rays pounded down on her like transparent hail. She began walking down a deserted street, one that looked so worn-down that it looked as if it had been there since the time God created the earth. Slowly the sight of a house came into her view with an old car parked outside the front. As she grew closer, she could see that the state of the house clearly indicated that it belonged to a very poor family and before she could guess who lived there, four boys emerged from the front door one by one. Adrianne had to bit her tongue in order to keep her from letting out a sigh of annoyance and scream of terror.She quickly put her hand to the back of her skirt where she kept her gun before she began to move on.

The Bowers Gang.

They began to notice her walking down the street, hitting each other to get their attention as they gawked at her like an animal in the zoo. She set her jaw and didn’t pay them one glance as she kept her eyes on the road ahead of her. Just a few more minutes and she would’ve been at the Neibolt House. Adrianne dug her fingernails into her palm as she began to pass them and as soon as she was just about to pass them, Henry grabbed hold of her elbow and forced her to face him. “Where the fuck do you think you’re going?” He asked, pushing her up against the car.

“I have to go meet a friend.” She responded cooly, placing her arms across her chest as she feigned confidence.

Patrick moved around to get a closer look at Adrianne, inspecting her with his hungry eyes. “I think she means us. Don’t you think so, boys?” The others grew sadistic grins as the began to form a circle around them.

Clucking her tongue, Adrianne shook her head. “Actually-no. I don’t mean you four at all. Unfortunately, I am only friends with people who have enough money to pay their electricity bill each month.” Her eyes quickly found Henry as she watched his face boil to red at her remark.

Henry’s hand slapped over Adrianne’s face, leaving his handmark printed across her face like a new hickey. She took her as he said, “What did you say, skank?” He asked, grabbing ahold of both of her arms and holding her in-place against the car.

“Do you actually want me to repeat it? I’m not too sure your fragile ego can take it again in front of your friends.” She received another slap. Taking in one sharp intake of breath, pushing the pinpricks of pain spreading across her face down, Adrianne turned to face him again. “Do you wonder why you don’t have a girlfriend? Because I can give you thirty reasons right off the top of my head.” He threw a punch directly into her gut, causing her to double over in pain while her head hit the gravel street. He stepped away from her, as she coughed.

“Say it again, slut.”

Adrianne tried to get to her feet, but she could feel Patrick’s boot push her back down onto the gravel as a cloud of dust entered her mouth. Henry lowered himself to where she sat, smirking as she looked up at him. “I’ll tell you why I don’t have a girlfriend. Because every single woman in this town will spread their legs open for me. And if they don’t, well, they’ll be begging for more by the time I force their legs open. Why don’t I show you?” He said sinisterly as one of his cronies picked Adrianne up by the back of her jacket and tossed her over the back of the car so that her ass was facing towards them. She quickly moved so that she grasped ahold of the handle of her gun and forced herself to face the rest of the gang. She pointed the gun straight at Henry.

As he held his hands up in defense, the rest of his friends followed suit as she pointed the gun towards each of them. “There will be no way in hell you will ever treat me or another woman like that ever again. Otherwise there’s going to be a bullet hole connecting your eyebrows. Do I make myself clear?” The four boys nodded hurriedly and Adrianne sneered at them. “Go back into your fucking house.” Her cobalt eyes watched as they scampered back into the house like a bunch of rabbits. She slowly pushed the gun back into her waistband and then took off back down the road, hopping over a wooden fence and into a long grassy field.

Passing against the tall grass, Adrianne let her hand brush over the top and in between the blades. It was the calm before the storm, the moments that were the most relaxed. She felt tranquility, knowing that soon she would be gone and living her own life this time the next day. She would leave Derry and never return to face her father or the clown ever again. She would be on her own and living without the fear of her father. Finally  _ living.  _

She came to the edge of the field, staring at the exterior of 29 Neibolt Street. This would finally be it. Climbing over the fence, Adriane dropped to the concrete street, crossed it, and began her trek into the house. Her heart pounded as her fingers slowly wrapped around the golden doorknob and turned it, pushing the door open. She crept inside, closing the door behind her. Her feet led her to the fateful room where ‘Roman’ had taken her. She glanced inside to where the chaise lounge sat and where Pennywise had, well, taken her. She forced the bitter memory away in her mind, turning from the room and almost as if, on cue, she heard her ‘father’s’ voice call out. “Adrianne? Are you here?”

“Yeah,” She responded to the voice while her hand reached to the back of her skirt and retrieved the gun. “Where are you?”

From the darkness of the upstairs, she heard him again. “I’m up here, last door on the right. Come up and let’s talk, Adrianne.” Slowly, Adrianne began to ascend the staircase while she kept the gun pointed directly in front of her. She stepped off the last step and onto the landing, pointing the gun in both directions of the hallway. Then she started to walk down the hallway to her right and pushed the last door open. Sitting inside, on the edge of the bed was Pennywise. At the creak of the door opening, he had looked up from the floor and grinned at Adrianne. “Hiya.”

“Oh,  _ fuck  _ no.” Adrianne responded, pulling the trigger on the gun and waited.

Though nothing happened. Her eyes widened with fear, as she shook the gun, trying to get it to shoot something. Of course she had never actually  _ shot _ a gun, but it looked so easy in the movies.

Pennywise threw his head back in maniacal laughter. His laughter taunted her with its sound; the way that it could drive one to madness if heard long enough. “You brought a  _ gun  _ to kill  _ me.  _ And you don’t even know how to shoot it! Adrianne, do you crack me up.” He wiped away fake tears before erupting into giggles again. He stood, edging closer to her  until she was pushed up against the wall.

“What do you want from me, ‘ _ Dad _ ’?” She asked defensively as he pushed his body against her, pinning her to the wall. She pushed against him with both of her hands which he eventually grabbed and pinned them against the wall behind her.

His face dropped from his laughter into the most serious she had ever seen him. “Oh, Adrianne...I think you know why you’re here. I’ve heard you are leaving me.” He led his face into the crook of her neck, letting his lips graze against her neck as he placed infrequent kisses there.

Adrianne bit back her lip as let his sharp teeth nibble her pale flesh. “I was kicked out of my house. What do you want me to do? Live on the streets?”

He giggled, sending a vibration against her neck. “You’d be living in the sewers, Adrianne, if I didn’t... persuade your father.”

“ _ What?” _

Pennywise’s gloved hand slipped beneath her skirt, rubbing the soft fabric against her thighs. She shut them self-consciously and hissed, before he said, “You aren’t leaving, Adrianne.” He pressed one leg between hers, keeping her open for him. His fingers found her underwear, stroking against her center as she grew wet. “I had a little  _ talk  _ with your father-”

Adrianne’s heartbeat quickened as she said, “What did you do to him?”

Pushing his fingers past the cloth barrier of her panties, he forced two fingers up into her, thrusting them in and out. “He is meddling in things he does not understand with those experiments of his. I will let him continue them, only as long as you stay.”

Whimpering, Adrianne protested. “But I don’t want to stay here. I-I-I don’t want to be a science experiment!”

Pennywise growled, forcing her hands above her head. “Did I ask what you wanted?” She felt the same hot tears swell in her eyes as she looked at his darkening irises ridden with lust. “Did I ask?” He yelled this time as his eyes found their natural amber hue. He thrust his fingers in harshly, coating his gloves in her wetness.

“No,” she responded as the tears ran down her face while she was searching for breath. He growled again, letting go of her hands and pulling his fingers out of her core. She whimpered, pressing her head into his chest because of their height difference. “Pennywise…” She whined softly.

He walked away from her, leaving her flushed and hot as she stood against the wall, and snarled, “Get on the bed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, so, I blue-balled you a little bit. My apologies. However, I'm going to go see IT again tonight and don't have time to write a full sin scene for you all. Once I get to 100 kudos, I think I'm releasing my tumblr, so that's something to look forward to. Speaking of tumblr, if any of your are artists, I would love to see your rendition of this. Like that would probably make my entire year. Anyways, thanks for the kudos, comments, and bookmarks!


	9. Admiration and Embarrassment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do apologize for the week break, but I hope that the fact that this is purely smut makes up for it.

“Get on the bed.” Embarrassment flushed over Adrianne as she slowly removed her jean jacket and let it slide to the floor. The world in her peripheral was shifting as the room morphed behind her, yet when she moved her head, the same room colored the canvas of her sight. Blinking as she looked back to the bed, she saw a filthy and disgusting mattress that laid on the bare floor in a dust-drenched room. Her eyes blinked again. The room was back to the large Victorian four-poster bed with the brocade sheets and fluffy pillows. Blinking, she stumbled back again Pennywise who had moved behind her. “Second thoughts, doll?” He asked with a sickening grin as he peered down at her.

Adrianne felt as if she was going to shrink into the floor as her anxiety began to heighten due to her faulty eyesight. “N-no, I just need to-”

“Leave me waiting?” He finished impatiently as his grin dropped, leaving an eerie silence between the two as he stared down at her with his blue eyes that mirrored her. It wasn’t the silence or his size as he towered over her that intimidated her. It was the way his face was framed. His features had dropped into almost a neutral way with no true expression behind them while his eyes glared down at her, unblinking as if they were made of glass. She had absolutely no idea what was going on in his sick and twisted mind; if he was the one playing tricks with her mind or if he was thinking of punishing her. She would have been lying if she said that whenever she tried to read him, she always ended up examining his features more than anything else and imagining how she would describe them. Pennywise had a mystery to him that floated around him like her perfume, she always knew that it was there. It intrigued her and taunted her all the same.

Before Adrianne could even process what was going on, he grabbed her by the back of the neck and turned her around to face the bed. Without warning or any care, he pushed her down onto the firm bed before moving himself behind her while she yelped out in shock. “You cannot leave, Adrianne, because you belong to  _ me.  _ I decide what you do and what you will do. You are my little toy.” His large hands found the waistband of her skirt, tearing it down the middle as to give him free access to her center. Slowly, he rocked himself against her core and she felt his growing length constricted by the zipper of his pants. Adrianne let out a soft whimper as he grabbed both of her hands and forced them behind her back as he slowly brought her back to lean up against his chest. “Toys are broken when they do not do what they’re made to do. Broken toys can get thrown away so easily, Adrianne.” He nestled his face into her neck while his lips found her throat as he found a vein and focused on it, sucking until there was a new-forming bruise.

His cock rubbed up against her panties as she grew wet for him, her breath huffing in and out of her chest because of the pleasure he was forcing on her. Both hands released her as he swiftly removed her shirt and tossed it behind him. Pennywise pushed his dedicated lover face down onto the bed while he positioned her behind straight into the air while he took ahold of both her hands again. “Pennywise…” She cooed softly as he kept grinding up against her. He took note of her body clad in her white, cotton panites and bra that made her look like a beautiful virgin that was his for the taking. And take it she would.

Letting one hand hold onto her, Pennywise unzipped his suit and let his cock spring free before taking a handful of her panties and ripping them off her body like they were nothing. Adrianne’s breaths quickened as she felt the tip of his cock press up against her entrance as she closed her eyes in bliss.  His length began to fill her as he pushed in, forcing Adrianne’s mouth into an O shape as she took his length. He fit her perfectly and she found the fullness in her belly to be satisfying. It was only when he began to grow inside her that she began to feel the discomfort coming along. She felt him stretch her and she was beginning to wonder how he even fit inside of her. Pennywise let out animalistic breaths as tears rushed to her eyes at the growing pain inside of her. Her nails dug into her palms as she bit her lip.

He was  _ hurting  _ her.

“Pennywise,” she began as a sob as soon as he began to thrust in and out of her slowly at first, but soon picking up speed to faster than she believed a normal person could go. “Pennywise,  _ stop. _ You’re h-hurting me.” She cried out as her eyes opened.

Letting out a high-pitched laugh, he began to mock her.  _ “Pennywise, oh! Pennywise! My small cunt won’t let you in, oh stop! I cannot take this much pleasure. Oh, god, please come and save me.”  _ Adrianne whimpered as he pounded in and out of her with a steady rhythm, “Toys that are broken are thrown away and are easily replaced. “ He repeated himself from earlier, but it just forced more tears out of her waterline.

Slowly she got used to his size and let pleasure finally take over when the pain subsided, though his size within her did not. She let her moans escape her mouth as Pennywise heard them, which only made him thrust within her faster and faster while the sounds of their lovemaking echoed back at them. She felt herself beginning to feel the same yearning sensation she always felt when her climax was about to just reach its peak. Adrianne clenched around his cock that only made him wrap his arms around her quickly as he pulled her up against his body, forcing himself deep inside of her as she came, her climax forcing its pleasure to blur her sight and dull her senses. With the few more thrusts, Pennywise came right after her as he shot his seed into her pussy.

Adrianne tried to catch her breath, but in the blur of everything, Pennywise flipped her on her back to face him, before repositioning himself inside of her and began thrusting inside of her once more. He was still rock hard as he pounded into her, picking up the speed he had acquired before rather quickly. She wrapped her arms around his neck as she pulled him closer to her whilst her legs wrapped around his torso. His left hand moved her bra right over her breasts that revealed her baby pink nipples that were stiffened and as hard as he was. Pennywise’s mouth opened and out slid his long and thick tongue that moved to her breasts as he coated them in his saliva before he began to drool over his chest.

She watched him with such intent and ferocity as he thrust into her over and over again that she couldn’t believe he had chosen her. Just within the past couple of days, she had experienced some of the single-most erotic movements she would ever live through just because of him. From each and every one of them, she ended up craving him more and more. They way he fit inside of her, the way he taunted her and made her ashamed for feeling this way towards him, the way that she would have followed him anywhere as long as he kept making her feel this way. It was one of the single times she had ever been desired by someone that made her feel alive. For that, Adrianne would have spread her legs any time he asked.

Not long after, he gripped her body firmly against his as his eyes bored into her. He came inside of her once more while she felt his seed spill out and make a mess of her thighs. One last lick of his tongue against her center was eager to clean that up for her. Once he pulled away from her, Adrianne sat back up on the bed.

He moved against the door, his ear pressing up against the wood like he heard something. Adrianne was dead silent as she watched him, feeling her admiration take ahold of her brain. Her feet found the floor and she pushed herself to stand. She walked behind him, placing a hand on his shoulder and let the other trace against his jaw and led him into a kiss with her before he pulled away harshly.

“You are leaving. Now.” He said.

Raising an eyebrow, she cautiously asked, “Excuse me?”

“Adrianne, I am not going to repeat myself. I will meet you again tonight. If your fingers aren’t between your legs, teasing yourself, there are going to be major punishments.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The normal stuff: Thank you for kudos, comments, and bookmarks. They mean the world to me, as I say at the end of every chapter and I really do mean it. Your support means the world to me. Because I hit 100 kudos, I released my tumblr. I don't know how to put a link, but if you type in Talkofsummertime, that's me. Slide into my dms, ask me questions, or if you want to talk, just hit me up. Last note, I hope you guys are liking the smut, because I know that's why all you sinners are here.


	10. Ignorance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love all your comments and support. Thank you so much for coming so far in the story with me and reading. It means absolutely everything to me.

Pale moonlight floated through the curtains that shaded the living room like the veil of a bride as the night only grew darker. The television was turned to an episode of Full House as Adrianne emerged from the kitchen with an oven mitt covered hand holding onto a warm tray of cookies while the other hand held a tall glass of milk. She set down the cookies and milk carefully down onto the coffee table and plopped down onto the couch as she sunk into its plush cushions. Her eyes watched the television before she grasped for one of the cookies and the milk before settling back into her place. She closed her eyes for a moment or two, relaxing while taking a bite of the fresh cookie. A few crumbs landed below her lower lip when she took her final bite, washing it down with a gulp of the milk.

Adrianne pulled the soft, plush blanket around her tightly as if it were someone actually holding onto her. What a day it had been. She had gone to a waterpark, been thrown out of her father’s house, met other people who understood IT was terrifying her, pointed a gun in someone’s face, slept with a monster, and came home to see that her father would be out of town for the next few days due to business. She was more than confident in saying that she would be perfectly fine watching tv for the rest of the night. Alone. With no distractions.

As a recurring theme, the universe did not seem to work out in Adrianne’s favor.

The television flickered into static, causing Adrianne to groan in frustration. Her hand reached out to grab the remote from the coffee table before the television tuned into something else. A children’s show. Adrianne scoffed and grabbed the remote. Her thumb found the channel button, but the children’s quick quips enticed her listening. The main woman smiled directly at the camera while she spoke as the children and Adrianne eagerly listened. “ _ The sewers are a wonderful place. The best in all of Derry, don’t you believe so, kids?”  _ They responded with cheers and shouts of trimphantness. “ _ How about you, Miss Adrianne? _ ” Her smile faltered into something sinister as Adrianne’s eyes grew wide in horror. She felt sick to her stomach as she could not tear her eyes away.  “ _ What do you think about the sewers? Aren’t they lovely… Why don’t you come and join us, Adrianne? You’ll float down-”  _ Without needing to hear the rest, Adrianne let the television turn off into blackness.

Resting her face in her hands, she massaged her temples slowing as she calmed herself down.  _ ‘It was my imagination,’ _ She thought to herself. ‘ _ Just those fucking pills messing with me.’  _ A loud bang erupted from the floor above her, startling her as she looked up the stairs cautiously from her spot on the couch. “Shit.” Slowly getting to her feet, Adrianne wrapped the blanket around her nervously as she began to ascend the stairs carefully. She knew it had to be more than an animal, because an animal didn’t make that loud of a noise and when she heard shuffling around in her room, an idea popped into her mind of who might be hiding right behind her door. To say she was displeased was an understatement.

She stepped off the last stair and onto the wooden floorboards. Her feet gingerly walked to her door before she pushed it open. A single lamp illuminated the room and caused a gruesome shadow to be cast on her right wall. She turned to the left-where her bed was-and saw her dear lover shredding apart her tortoise as if he was a rabid animal. “Jesus Christ!” She exclaimed at the sight of him, turning her face away from his figure. Pennywises’s head had been speared through with a metal rod, his ginger hair disheveled and messy. His eye protruded out of his head while rows of teeth escaped from the side of his mouth from where it looked like flesh had been torn. Blood coated the side of his face and the front of his suit, which didn’t surprise her, but what did surprise her was that it looked it it was  _ his  _ blood. “Can you, like-I don’t know-turn into something else? Something more appealing to the eyes, please?” Pennywise let a huff and when she peeked through her the slits between her fingers, she saw her father staring right back at her. He grinned a repulsive grin that made her sneer and cover her eyes again. “If you’re going to do nothing more than make me loathe you more than I already do and destroy my stuffed animals, you are free to leave.” She hissed. Opening her eyes once more, she saw that Pennywise had transformed back into his clown demeanor, minus his protruding eye and teeth. She winced though when she saw the blood had not left.

“Are you still going to be a scaredy-cat?”

Adrianne shoved past him, throwing him an aggravated glare and picked up the shredded tortoise. Ignoring his rather sarcastic comment, Adrianne asked, “Why’d you shred up my tortoise? It did nothing to you.”

Unfazed to the question, he simply replied, “You should not make assumptions of things you do not know.” Adrianne looked up from the shreds of her stuffed animal and for the first time it hit her. She didn’t know a single thing about him. Of course, she knew his name and his...appetite, but other than that, she didn’t know who was lying beyond that facepaint. She turned to him, putting the destroyed stuff animal down on the bed.

She shifted between her two feet, awkwardly before she found her eyes wandering to the blood on his suit. Crossing her arms over her chest and biting her lip, she gazed at him with uncertainty. She sighed, “Let’s get you washed up.”

 

Bubbles filled the tub to the brim as Adrianne turned the hot water to the right to stop the steady flow. She grunted as she got to her feet and turned to face Pennywise who had picked up one of her hot pink loofahs, examining it with his questioning blue eyes. “I will never understand humans…” He shifted his gaze to her. “What is this?”

“It’s called a-uh-loofah, I think.” She replied, watching him as he poked and prodded at the sponge. “So, um, the bath’s ready. I’ll stand outside and you can just take your suit off that way I can wash it for you.” He raised an eyebrow. “So I can get the...the stuff off.”

“Why do you need to clean it?” He asked as he undid the first few buttons before Adrianne could hurry out of the room.

She tensed up as she closed her eyes, trying her hardest not to look at him as he let his clothes drop to the floor. “You can’t wear a bloodied suit around my house. I swear to God, I’ll kill you if you get blood on anything.” She felt him push his costume into her hands as she walk past him, brushing her shoulder against his unclothed body.

“I think you messed up your sentence there. Did you mean to say that I’ll kill you if you don’t get blood on anything?” He asked as she passed through the archway of the door.

Adrianne huffed and shook her head. “Just take a fucking bath already.”

Without another word, she was skipping down the stairs and into the mud room where she tossed the suit into the washing machine. She briefly debated whether or not she should hand wash it, because she was certain he didn’t grab this at some Halloween store. After seeing that were a myriad of stains and other miscellaneous markings that she did not want to think about, she turned the cycle onto ‘heavy’. Adrianne pounded up the stairs again, peeking through the slit in the door to see that Pennywise had finally sat down into the water. Though since he was too tall to let his legs settle all the way to the bottom, they were bent up as his torso sank into the water. Turning the corner to go into her room, Adrianne grabbed her sewing kit and turned her boombox to the radio where they were playing David Bowie and Queen’s ‘Under Pressure’. Before she could even thread the needle, Pennywise called from the bathroom. “Adrianne!”

Groaning, she took her boombox and the stuffed animal and trudded into the bathroom. She set her boombox on the counter and leaned up against the sink. She took one look at him and saw that he had made absolutely no progress in wiping the blood off of his face. “You need help?” She asked. With a quick nod of his head, Adrianne grabbed a washcloth and knelt at the foot of the bathtub. She wet it first in the bathwater before she went to start washing the blood away. “Can I ask what happened?”

Pennywise was silent for many seconds, almost as if he wasn’t going to answer her question. After a considerable amount of time had passed, he finally spoke up. “I told you to leave, because there were children approaching the house. Adrianne, I don’t believe you understand, but you satisfy me.” She wiped at his brow, letting the splattered crimson liquid come off.

“What is that supposed to mean?” She asked, sitting back on her heels.

“You are the first human I have had intercourse with in a long time. You have this energy and essence that I feed off of and it is better than what I get from my normal meals. Your energy is something so rare, Adrianne, and your father is only making is stronger.” He explained slowly as if he was talking to a child.

She shook her head, “I...I don’t understand.”

“What do you think those pills are for, Adrianne?”

“My energy?” She asked. “But that can’t be true.” Adrianne continued dismissively, “They’re just pills. I take them, because they’re good for my health.”

Pennywise’s jaw set as he gazed at her. “Is that what you think? Or is what your father has told you?”

“My father told me, but I-” she shook her head in disbelievement. “They’re just pills.”

“You’re father had been meddling in business that is not his. I am not like you, Adrianne.”

She scoffed, “I couldn’t tell.” The radio faded into a song from the Beatles. The submissive orchestra cowered to Paul McCartney’s voice as he sang ‘Eleanor Rigby’ over the speakers. Adrianne settled her head on the tub edge and looked up at Pennywise. “What are you?”

For a split second, his eyes flashed amber as he looked away from her before returning back to a cobalt hue. He let out a chuckle while a mischievous smile played on his face like the violin strings over the radio. “You wouldn’t believe me if I told you.”

“Please?”

“You’ll come to understand it one day, Adrianne. You’re just not ready.”

Her face was slowly flushing red in annoyance and agitation, “Who says I’m not?”

His eyes turned back to her, “I did.”

“Since when do you decide when I’m ready? I think I’m more than mature to understand who I am spending my time with.” She stated quite a-matter-of-factly.

Pennywise lifted his arm out of the water and let his hand slide around her throat, grasping it harshly and he brought her closer to his face. “You humans know nothing compared to me. Adrianne, you’re the only one who has even the slightest bit of a clue and I swear to you, that one day you will understand. You will have to discipline yourself and wait for it.”

As soon as he released her throat, Adrianne pushed herself back up again the cabinets under the sink to retreat from his grasp. Hurt and shame mixed like perfect cookie batter. Delicious and mouthwatering to some and repulsive to others. She said softly, “I don’t want to be involved with you anymore…”

“What did you say?”

Adrianne’s voice cracked as she spoke again, this time with her voice shaky, but a firmness that no one could deny. “I don’t want to sleep with you anymore. I’m done. You terrify me and degrade me. I have never felt more unloved than when I am with you. I’m done...I’m fuckind done! I’m wasting my time when I’m around you, being thought of as nothing more than a toy. Than a fucking pet that comes to your beck-and-call.” She forced her feet to stand under her as she returned to her full high. “I am done.”

A silence fell between the two as Adrianne’s anger grew into an ugly weed. Her breathing quickened as she fumed, waiting for him to respond. She waited only a few more seconds before finally giving up and storming out of the room. She stalked back into her room and slammed the door behind her, the loud wack echoing in her ears as she threw herself onto the bed. Her anger quickly melted into sadness as she stuffed her face into her pillow and began to sob.

Her life wasn’t supposed to be like this. She wasn’t supposed to be sleeping with a murderous clown or even listening to the things he said like they were preachings from the Bible. She wasn’t supposed to begin to admire the way he looked, the way he made her feel when they had sex. She wasn’t supposed to be taking pills to appease him. He wasn’t supposed to be the source of her problems.

Adrianne heard her door creak open after a while when she had reduced the sobs to a mere weep and climbed under the covers of her bed, turning her body away from the door. She could hear the creaking of the floorboards as Pennywise approached her and knelt down beside her bed. “Adrianne?” She pulled the blankets closer around her, grunting like a spoiled child in a tone that would hopefully make him get the hint that she didn’t want to talk. “Adrianne, look at me.” Reluctantly, she turned over on her side, letting her eyes peer at him through the darkness. Roman stared back at her. She felt the tears coming on again, but she bit them back before they could escape. “Adrianne, you don’t want children to die. I know you don’t. Why? Because I can see even the things you will not admit to yourself. I know you better than you know yourself. If you give yourself to me, I won’t need to kill them. Just stay with me and you can save people, Adrianne. I need you.” He spoke very softly, taking ahold of her hand and rubbing the back of her knuckles. For a moment, Adrianne almost believed he was genuine.

Slowly letting her harsh grasp on her blanket loosen, she pushed back the sheets and rubbed the area next to her. Pennywise didn’t say a word as he moved into bed with her, letting her cuddle up to him as she laid her head on his chest. Instantly, she noticed the lack of a heartbeat.

Adrianne held onto him tightly as she lulled herself to sleep. She knew the words he spoke to her were nothing but lies. He was trying to manipulate her, just as everyone else had been doing in her life. It had happened so often that Adrianne found herself wonderfully skilled at recognizing it. It just so happened that Pennywise was a master of it. She would never have a loving relationship with Pennywise, that she knew. Her life would never be normal again after he had come into it, as cliche as it sounds. She still embraced him like he would be her shield during the end of the world, because Adrianne had no one else left to hold on to. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, if you have any suggestions, please leave them in the comments or if you ever want to talk to me, reach me over on tumblr @talkofsummertime. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!  
> P.s. I want to do something, like a reward, for when I get to 100 comments. Any ideas?


	11. Cut-Off Communications and a Heightened Interest in Men Her Age

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't updated in forever and I am A.) Sorry that this is so short and B.) Sorry that this is overdue.

At first, she had thought it to be Pennywise’s doing.

Little notes were scattered around her porch in crimson paper the moment she had woken up after Pennywise had left her the morning after. With her cup of morning coffee, Adrianne read each one with great diligence. Each piece of paper was more vulgar than the last.

‘You’re such a naughty girl.’

‘I want you sprawled out on a bed for me.’

‘Your little cunt gets so wet for me.’

She eventually cleaned up all the pieces of paper and burned them before her father or any of the neighbors would see the display. A few days later started the ding-dong ditching, which Adrianne was sure was absolutely  _ not  _ Pennywise. She was well aware of the fact that Pennywise enjoyed playing with his food, but not in such juvenile ways that would only irritate Adrianne rather than annoy. But that’s when stuff began to go missing. It wasn’t little things like her rings or books. No, it was her entire underwear collection. Waking up to that one morning was certainly not the best way to start her day.

Even though her father was gone for a few days on business, Adrianne’s life sucked. What was the world coming to where a life without her father would have been desirable. He maybe would have put a stop to this. Maybe. The worst thing to come out from all of this? Pennywise had not come to see her since the day she had flipped out at him.

Adrianne had never been more angry at herself.

Wishing that a demon clown would come back to rescue her like a damsel? She could not even stand the thought of that herself. It disgusted her that she would even care for him, as he cared nothing for her. She should’ve been smarter than this. Her own conflicting ideas mixed together like the Heathers and Veronica, they worked together, but they hated each and every second of it. The fact that Adrianne had figured that these little shows were not from Pennywise angered her. The fact that she even cared infuriated her more.

It wasn’t until a week had passed without seeing Pennywise that she discovered who had been sending these displays of affection. With a postcard from Kimberly laying on the table next to a copy of ‘The Shining’, Adrianne firmly held onto the cone of her ice cream whilst taking speraatic licks in order to keep the melting sugar from sliding down her cone and messily on to her hands. Heavy combat boots marched right up to her and Adrianne didn’t need to divert her eyes from the postcard to see who it was. “What do you want, Bowers?” She asked, taking another lick of her ice cream.

Henry slid into the chair across from her and from the corner of her eye, she could see a devilish smirk on his lips. “I see you’ve been receiving my gifts.”

Adrianne suppressed a sigh and looked up from her postcard. So she was right in that it wasn’t Pennywise. But Bowers? Seriously? “Again, I’m going to ask you again. What do you want Bowers?”

“I think I’ve made it pretty clear what I want you to do, Adrianne. Very, very clear.”

Rolling her eyes, she sat back into her chair as she took a long lick up the side of her ice cream. “I’m not going to sleep with you if that is what I mean.”

Tsking her, Bowers shook his head in mock disappointment. “Just because I am leaving you notes doesn’t mean I just want to fuck you. Maybe I just want to take you out to dinner.”

She shot a dirty glare. “Yes, because ‘your cunt gets so wet for me’ clarifies that it is only platonic. Nice try.”

Bowers sat back in his seat, allowing his two hands to cup behind his head as he leaned back. “I guess you got me there, but don’t you want your panties back?”

Now Adrianne had become fully aware of the fact that she wasn’t wearing panties and she silently cursed God for allowing this to happen to her. Falling for a clown and being sexually intimidated in public, she was almost sure that things couldn’t get worse. “What do you want?”

“One date, fifteen minutes of sex. That’s all I want-” he paused, “Unless you feel as if you can’t get enough.”

Adrianne felt sick to her stomach again as she stared blankly at Bowers. She could not speak, only gawk at him as the moments drew past. She wondered if there would have been any other choice and if Pennywise would have been angry at her for sharing her body. Whatever, fuck it.

“Will you leave me alone then?” She asked.

“Yes.”

“Fine, when do you want this fucking thing to happen?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, kudos, bookmarks, and commenting always make my day. Thank you so much for reading and if you want to see something in the story, just let me know in the comments. As always my tumblr is @talkofsummertime


	12. Bowers and Balloons

Adrianne stared at her reflection in the mirror. A white as snow cropped shirt accompanied by a frilly baby blue skirt and a a sweater just barely covering her shoulders. She wasn’t wearing this for herself and it felt so out-of-character for her to be admitting that. As much as she wanted to say that she had spent an absurd amount of her theater money on an new outfit and new make-up just for herself, deep down she knew that this was just as much of a show for Bowers as he put on for her. She had bought these clothes, but they still felt like someone else’s skin resting on top of her bones. They weren’t hers in the slightest. However, she couldn’t feel just the slightest bit proud of herself for feeling so striking in these clothes.

From the corner of her eye, her sight landed on the crucifix behind her depicting Jesus on Good Friday. A pang of guilt hit her soul like a nail into a coffin. Adrianne had been ignoring her faith these past weeks and for the first time, she began to think that because she had lost her way because of her actions and words of sin. If anyone was going to save her, it would not be Pennywise, Bowers, or even, Daniel, it would be Jesus.

Doubt began to push its way into her mind like a semi-truck merging its way into a crowded highway. Maybe it would just be better if she called off the date with Bowers. She didn’t think she would have to worry about Pennywise, as she had not seen him in a week and she was beginning to think that he had got what he wanted from her. She was upset, yes, but the fact that he didn’t loom over her like the impending future made her day brighten even in the slightest. She would call off the date with Bowers and perhaps even call up Daniel and ask him if he wanted to come over for the movie night. Yes, Daniel was Jewish, but Adrianne was sure God wouldn’t smite her if she found herself romantically involved with him. Bowers was another story…

Her doorbell rang and as the ding faded into silence, so did her hope for calling things off. Without thinking, Adrianne grabbed one of her rosaries and pulled the religious necklace over her head and let it settle between her breasts. She grabbed her purse and  key and pounded down the stairs into the living room. She grasped the door knob, took a deep breath and opened the door to see her mullet-wearing, knight-in-shining-armor. He was leaning up against the door, a cigarette dangling from his lips while his slightly muscular arms were crossed over his muscle t-shirt. “Hi,” she began.

“Hey...you ready, babe?” Forcing herself not to wince at the pet name, she nodded and stepped out of her house, closing and locking the door behind her. “So, um, your dad usually out of town?”

Shaking her head while walking down the steps to his car, Adrianne responded. “No, unless its for a special occasion for work. Other than that, he’s stuck in his room working on something new.” She paused as she opened the door from the passengers side and slid in, only slightly annoyed that he didn’t open it for her like a  _ gentleman  _ should have. “How about your father? He’s a police officer, right?”

“Sheriff,” Bowers muttered under his breath.

Adrianne buckled her seatbelt and noted that Henry did not follow suit as he started up the car and began to drive away from her house. “Ah...I bet he kicks your ass for the stuff you do, huh?” She joked, snickering at her own joke, but he just stared stoically on ahead of her as her laughter died and the awkwardness began to resurrect. She cleared her throat at looked out her own  side window, before asking, “So, what are we doing tonight?”

“There’s a kid named Mike Hanlon who lives just outside of Derry on a farm. His parents were fucking weird and he’s just as messed up. Well, we’re going to have some fun over at his farm.” He explained casually as a hateful smile appeared on his lips slowly.

Adrianne looked between him and the road. “What do you mean by  _ fun?  _ Because I am sure that our definitions of fun are drastically different from one another.”

“We’re just going to give him a little spook, that’s all.”

Adrianne paled and tried to search her mind quickly as to what to say. Slowly, her right hand found his leg and began to slowly let her fingers trail against the fabric of his jeans. “What if we have some fun instead?” She purred, allowing her hand to rub his inner thigh before moving to his crotch. Henry let out a soft moan as Adrianne moved closer to him, letting her right hand move across his cheek and guiding him into a kiss.

Mike Hanlon owed her his life.

Beneath her left hand, she could feel him growing, staining against the zipper of his jeans. Slowly, she let go from the kiss only to have his hands grip her head and pull her back into a fierce kiss. She moved her hands to work at the button of his jeans then pulled down the zipper slowly. With a single finger, Adrianne stroked his cock between his underwear. Without thinking, Henry bit down on her lip hard. She pulled back and he opened his eyes with a brief sense of worry. “Sorry,” he murmured.

Forcing herself not to flip out at him, she shook her head and gave a small smile. “It’s okay.” Without saying another word, Adrianne moved her face down to his crotch and freed his manhood from its constriction. He was as hard as a teenage boy normally was. She licked the tip first before moving her lips over it, swirling her tongue around his tip. Adrianne slowly bobbed her head up and down, letting her lips move over his skin, wetting it with her spit. He was absolutely no where near Pennywise and she couldn’t believe that she would’ve preferred Pennywise over Henry. 

Without warning, Henry lost his fingers in her hair and forced her head to move faster while she sucked his cock. She hollowed out her cheeks and picked a vein to lick up, but it was more messy than anything else. He forced his tip to hit the back of her throat and groaned each time it happened. His breathing hitched and he thrusted up against her as she worked harder. Letting out one loud moan, Henry came into her mouth. She let him finish before sitting back up and he grabbed her hair, forcing her to look at him. “Swallow.” She bit down on her tongue and swallowed while his eyes bored into hers. He led them into another kiss. 

The rest of the night turned out to be more of a let-down than anything else. Henry was absolutely revolting and gave only hints as to what he was really thinking. Going on a date with him was just about as interesting as watching paint dry on a wall. Having a conversation with him was much like that exact same wall, one-sided and dull. It was a miracle when they were going for a walk and they ran into the rest of the Bowers gang. Adrianne excused herself to go for the bathroom, make a weak excuse to kiss Henry and whilst doing that, she snatched his keys from his back pocket. Before he noticed, she went around the corner of the library to where they were parked and unlocked his car, grabbing what was stolen from her and taking off with his keys.

That’s when she walked past the Aladdin and bumped right into Daniel. Without even thinking or stopping to say ‘hello’, she dropped her bag and wrapped her arms around his neck in a hug. “Well, I guess this is better than a ‘hello’,” he joked as he let his arms circle around her waist and hugged her back. They stood like that for a minute, just rocking of the balls of their feet before Adrianne cut off their embrace.

“I haven’t seen you in a week.” She said, grabbing her bag back up from the ground.

Daniel nodded, “They haven’t scheduled us together and it’s really pissing me off. But I get where they’re coming from. Can’t have their two best employees slacking off by talking to each other.” Before Adrianne could respond there was a yell of anger in the direction of the library and Adrianne knew who the source was exactly.

“Would there be a chance you could drive me? Somewhere? Anywhere? Like, right now.” She asked, biting her lip as she looked around the corner.

Daniel nodded and swung his keys out of his pocket. “Yeah...Want to go pick-up some dinner?”

“Literally anything is good if we can just get away from the library.” A look of confusion crossed Daniel’s face. “I’ll explain later.” The two walked quickly behind the Aladdin to where Daniel usually parked and got it.

“So, what’s going on with the library?”

“It’s a long story. I went on a date with Henry Bowers tonight.”

Daniel looked over at her with the most disgusted face and said, “Henry Bowers? Okay, I understand why you want to get away, but why did you even-”

“Did you hear that?” Adrianne interrupted, “That was my stomach growling, because you’re depriving me of the food that you promised because we’re stuck here talking about Henry fucking Bowers. Why don’t we just drive to the diner and not talk about Henry for the rest of the night?”

 

Persuaded by Adrianne, Daniel started his car  and took off to go to one of the diners located right behind the park. The two traveled in silence as Adrianne fixed her smeared lipstick in the mirror while taking casual glances over at Daniel. The car pulled up into Derry’s Diner five minutes later and the two emerged from the car. While they were walking in, Daniels’s arm circled around Adrianne’s waist in the least possessive way ever. They walked into the restaurant together and were greeted by a waitress who must’ve been around their age, because she said. “Hey  Daniel…” her eyes wandered over Adrianne, “and friend?”

“Hey Hannah, table for two.” Hannah nodded, her blonde hair bobbing as she did so. She wrote something down on her little pad of paper and motioned for the two to follow her. Adrianne bumped her hip against Daniel’s and when he looked at her, she gave him a sly smirk. He returned the expression. Hannah stood by a booth and before Daniel could get her to move in to the same side with him, she slid into the seat across from him.

Hannah put down two menus, pulled out her paper and pen, and asked, “What can I get for you guys to drink tonight?”

“Could I get a coke?” Daniel asked and Hannah nodded, scribbling it down on her paper.

“For you?”

Adrianne simply responded, “Just a water for me, please.”

Hannah wrote that down as well and said, “Alright, I’ll get those for you guys while you look at the menu.” She flashed a smile before taping the table and going off in the other direction.

Reaching for her menu, Adrianne let her eyes read over the options. Different sandwiches, salads, burgers, and breakfast specials appeared back at her as she tried to decide on just one. Daniel cleared his throat, “So, why?”

She looked up from her menu, “Why what?”

“ _ Bowers.” _

Adrianne’s mouth formed an ‘O’ as she understood the question. Biting her lip and looking down to her menu again, she said, “It’s a long story. He’s just been really irritating and I thought that if I went out with him once and it didn’t work out, he would stop.” She stammered as the more she talked, the more flustered she go. Before he could say anything more, she moved onto a different topic. “What do you think you’re going to get?”

Daniel glanced back down at his menu. “Texas barbecue burger. It happens to be the best thing on the menu.”

“Is that so?” She asked sarcastically.

Daniel’s grin never seemed to fade, “Scout’s Honor.”

Rolling her eyes, she said, “I am almost a hundred percent sure that you were never a Boy Scout.”

Just as those words came out of her mouth, Hannah had returned and said, “He was. Crazy as it may seem, but he chased my brother. I don’t know a whole lot about Boy Scouts, but I for goddamn sure that scaring a little kid in the middle of no-where on a camping trip does not follow the Boy Scout code.” She said as she was setting down Adrianne’s water and Daniel’s coke.  “Correct me if I’m wrong, Uris.” 

Daniel just handed the menu back to Hannah, ignoring the harsh kick Adrianne had thrown him underneath the table, and said “I’d like the Texas barbecue burger.”

Hannah shook her head, letting out a slight laugh, “Alright. How about you?”

“Just the pancakes, please. Thanks.” She gave a smile as she handed the menu back to her waitress. Hannah left again and left Daniel and Adrianne alone. “So…”

“So…” he echoed while the same ever-growing grin sang just as beautifully as first violin in an orchestra. Her cobalt eyes studied his features. High cheekbones, beautiful light mahogany eyes, and unruly curls that had a mind for itself. He was a different kind of beauty that didn’t speak for itself, almost like a gem hidden. The more she found herself around him, the more attractive he became. “You okay?” He asked with a slight chuckle as she snapped out of her trance.

“Oh, yeah. I’m fine. I just, I dunno...Have you ever had those days where you just don’t  _ know? _ ” Daniel shot her a look, as if to indirectly say ‘You are crazy.’ “Don’t look at me like I’m going insane!” She joked. “You don’t have those days?”

“Well, I was sure you were crazy, like the second day I met you.” Adrianne shot him an angry glare, which he laughed casually at. “But I can most certainly say that you are  _ probably _ not the  _ only _ one.”

Adrianne rolled her eyes and asked, “How’s your brother doing?”

“I’m not sure. His Bar Mitzvah is next week and apparently, according to my dad, he isn’t do hot on reading the Torah.” He explained as Hannah came around and set down their food in front of them before leaving again.

Picking up her fork and knife, Adrianne began to cut up her stack of pancakes. “He hangin’ with friends too much?”

After taking a bite of his burger, Daniel covered his mouth while he chewed and swallowed, but shook his head. “Not even that. He hasn’t hung out with them since the day you were over.”

“That’s strange…Just out of the blue?”  
“Yeah. I tried asking him about it a few days ago, but-oh well...teenagers, amiright?” He winked and Adrianne shook her head with the slightest sarcastic sigh.

The rest of the dinner, Adrianne and Daniel conversed in friendly banter, airing on the side of flirtatious even. Before the two friends knew it, the clock had struck eleven-thirty and they were the last ones in the diner. They had finished their food, paid for the check and left. On the car ride back to Adrianne’s house, Adrianne caught herself stealing more glances towards him and being more open with him. When they drove up to the curb of her house, she wasn’t even sad to admit that she would have just loved if he would just drive around for a few blocks instead of dropping her off. “I’ll walk you up?” He asked as he shifted the car into neutral.

Adrianne nodded and smiled, unbuckling her seat. The two emerged from the car and walked up to her porch where she removed her keys from the bag. She pushed the key into the lock and looked at him. “Do you want to come in?”

Daniel had shoved his hands into the pockets of his jeans and sighed. “You know, I really wish I could. My dad will kill me if I’m not home before twelve, especially with all that’s been going on.” Adrianne’s stomach dropped as she heard those words and hoped that her pallor would not give away that she had just turned to a deathly shade of white. But she nodded and turned the key in it’s lock.

“I understand. Well, tell your brother I say hi. I’ll see you tomorrow, okay?” She opened her arms to let Daniel into a quick hug which he accepted. She rested her head on his shoulder, but then turned to look at him while still in the embrace.

She was sure who leaned in first, but before she knew it, his lips were on hers and they were kissing. It was a long, sweet kiss filled with nothing but love and compassion. She never wanted the moment to end. They both pulled back and shly smiled at each other.

“Tomorrow,” Daniel said.

“Tomorrow,” she repeated.

They broke from the embrace and Daniel went back to his car while she pushed her door open. Walking in and closing the door behind her, she flicked on the lights to see red painted onto the walls. No-not red. It was thick, dripping blood that coated her walls and furniture. Words caught in her throat as from her dad’s work room, the door creaked open. Out floated a bright, crimson balloon. Adrianne let out a blood-curdling scream. She forced herself against the door and sunk to the floor, tears welling up in her eyes. She closed her eyes for a long while, rocking up against the door. It was only when she heard Pennywise’s voice ring out in her head of Henry’s sickening notes that she opened her eyes to see the room replaced back to normal. Shaking, Adrianne forced herself back up to her feet and let them move like a zombie towards her staircase as she shivered from fear. It was time for a long night’s sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does this make up for my terrible writing these past couple of chapters and the really short chapter I gave you last night?  
> Also, I want your input: do you want more Daniel or nah? I don't have him planned to be in the next chapter and I don't know if I should give Adrianne a human love interest that is, like, good to her, and will make Pennywise v jealous. As always, input is amazing.  
> Thanks for reading!


	13. Lovingly Creating

“What do you think about this one?” Adrianne’s father asked, holding up a potted Forget-Me-Nots. Light scattered across his face in a stripped pattern through the roof of the greenhouse. Her feets hit the floor as she walked by him, scrutinizing the plant.

“The leaves are a bit wilted,” she explained, but put it down on the cart anyways. “It will do though.” Adrianne flashed her father a kind smile and walked past him again as her eyes roamed over the greenery again. He had come into her room this morning, coming back a day earlier than she expected, and asked if she wanted to start a garden that summer. Still between that state of dreaming and alertness, she had nodded lazily. They had spent breakfast together after she had taken her first pill of the day and gone out to the Pancake House just down the road from them. Then hopped in their car and drove to the other side of town to Gilbert’s Greenhouse. It was there that they had acquired herbs, flowers, and vegetables to plant in their backyard. The rows and rows of flowers brought her back to the earliest memory she could remember. It was a snippet, showing nothing more than what a picture could convey just the same. Her small hands had crashed down onto the ground as she crawled like a miniature Godzilla on the grass. Her eyes glanced up and saw her mother, blonde waves tossed behind her shoulders, sitting before a pot where she trimmed her rose garden. That’s where the memory ended abruptly.

She was sure that life went on after that, but it seemed so implausible that she could not remember it. Granted, she was only a year or two old at that point, but it still seemed like the memory did not belong to her. Adrianne saw no reason to bring it up to her father, as the talk of her mother just upset him more. That was one unspoken rule that she would never break. Even though she had already broken so many rules that summer.

Adrianne walked back through the greenhouse to the side door. She pushed the glass door open as she walked out into the sun, holding onto a small succulent plant in her cupped hand. The display was even more magnificent than the inside. She was unsure of they fit far it went back and how this place even stayed afloat economically in the winter. It seemed as if the world had destroyed itself and the plants had taken over. Everywhere she looked, there was only plants of the brightest and most fluorescent colors, crowding over each other that if every family in  had at least five plants, there would still be left overs. She stood under a large circular dome, watching as the light poured through the stained glass under the dome, casting a muted hot pink over the stones. She walked under the light and to the side through another door on the other side.

There was a quaint little cafe hidden away, serving  finest hot chocolate. She vaguely remembered it from her childhood, but Jessica, her work partner had only just brought it up to her again. To the right of the door was a small display case, adorned with trophies and pictures from the years past. Black and white photographs, a red letterman jacket from some football player, a letter dated from the 1958, and other paraphernalia. In one of the photos, teenage girls stood arm in arm in front of the dome. One of them looked so familiar. The same smile she had seen in photos she had snuck away from her father, the same lightly colored hair, the button nose, and the eyes brightly shining despite the photo only being in black and white. And on her ring finger was the diamond ring that Adrianne had lost weeks previous. Marisol Edlen, at the time, only known as Marisol Beauchene.  Her sandals moved against the cement beneath her as she shuffled away from the display case and up the counter. To her surprise, she saw Jessica’s pitch black hair pulled back into a ponytail, showcasing off her hummingbird tattoo behind her ear. Jessica turned around at the sound of her feet and smirked. “So, you finally showed up?” She asked.

“I couldn’t pass up a delicious hot chocolate,” Adrianne responded with a hint of sarcasm in her voice. Jessica let out a half-hearted laugh and took a cobalt cup from its stack and opened the mini fridge, pulling out a gallon of milk.

Jessica began to pour, asking, “So Daniel stopped in earlier today.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

She began to feel her cheeks grow hot and knowing that they would become as flaming red as the setting sun, she turned her face to the window to look out at the cars driving past. “Come in for coffee?”

“Yeah, which was strange, because he normally doesn’t need a coffee in the morning unless he is working. He only works mornings during the weekend.” Adrianne bit her lip, beginning to worry. He hadn’t told  _ her _ his schedule. Jessica paused, looking over at Adrianne. “And the only reason I know that is because he was complaining about his new schedule last week. I’m not into him, like  _ that.”  _ Adrianne instantly relaxed.

She shrugged as turned around once her face had cooled down. “Maybe he was just helping out with his parents this morning at Temple and needed something to help wake him up.”

“No, it was-like-weird. I don’t know how to describe it. He was-I dunno-just not himself. He was a little aggressive with me.”

Adrianne raised an eyebrow. “What do you mean?”

“Well, he was just very assertive. It almost scared me, ya know? Plant too?” Adrianne nodded as Jessica slid her coffee over towards her. She pulled a few dollars out of her pocket and passed it to Jessica. As she was retrieving her change, Jessica said, “He asked about you.”

“What did he ask?”

“Just where you were going to be later today and why you weren’t at home.” She explained, handing Adrianne her change back.

Adrianne gave her a frazzled look, her eyebrows furrowing. “That  _ is  _ strange. What did you say?”

Jessica rested her hands on the counter and rolled her eyes. “Does it look like I stalk you? I had no idea, so guess what I said.”

“What did you say?”

“I said I had no idea.”

“Ah.”

“Why is he looking for you anyways?” Jessica asked her.

Adrianne shrugged, picking up her hot chocolate before letting her mind’s images flash by her again from the night previous. “Wait-we agreed yesterday that we’d see each other again.”

“Again?”

“That’s what I said,” Adrianne joked as she felt the heat returning to her face. “We-uh-we kissed last night. It was something.”

Jessica nodded, looking at Adrianne from the corner of her eye with a nod. “Uh-huh. That’s exactly what I think it was.”

Before Adrianne could explain herself further, her father popped his head into the door. “I just finished checking out,” he said. “You ready to go?”

Adrianne nodded and took a sip of her hot chocolate. “Really is the best,” she said as her feet moved over to the door. She gave a salute to Jessica, “See you later.”

The Edlens retreated back into their car, the smell of fresh dirt coating the inside like a perfume as they drove home. The radio kept switching stations, even though it had been in perfect working order earlier this morning. She finicked around with the dial, her disappointment drawn expertly on her pursed lip. Eventually she gave up and settled back into her chair for the rest of the car ride home.

The two had arrived back at their house within fifteen minutes and while Adrianne was taking the plants out of the back the car, her father retreated inside to make a few calls for work. Before she could even pull the sack of dirt from their shed, her father called out to her. “Adrianne?”

She responded, “What’s up, dad?”

“Do you mind if we start planting tomorrow? I just got a call from Mr. Leerit and I have to attend to this immediately.”

Adrianne tried to hide her disappointment, but said, “No, it’s cool. We’ll just do it tomorrow.” Without even responding, he returned back into the house. Adrianne sighed as she opened the door to the shed and walked inside. Everything was coated in a thick layer of dust and she could barely see anything because of the dim lighting. However, there was something hidden under a sheet of cloth resting against one of the high shelves. She moved over to it, grabbing the blanket, and pulled it off. A cloud of dust obstructed her view as the dust swirled into her face. She coughed and waved her hand in an effort to get rid of the particles. When her vision was clear, she saw a silver bike dating back to the 60s just from the looks of it. Her mother’s. She took the handles and tried to pull the bike out of the shed. The wheels were horribly deflated, but Adrianne quickly grabbed the bike pump and refilled the tires with air. After that, she hopped right on and rolled down her driveway and onto the streets.

The handlebars had a familiarity about them as she gripped them tightly. She knew that there was no way she could have possibly ridden it when she was a young girl, but she felt some kind of ownership over it. It felt like slipping into an old pair of jeans the way the air caught against her legs and hair. The way she pedaled down the street and into town as she biked around. The world was moving in slow motion as she biked, feeling the sun on her face and the way the wind pushed lightly against her. It felt like home.

 

She could hear all the cars that drove on the main bridge of Derry just by sitting under it. It was a great steel bridge that must have been fifty yards high from the water to the road and the river didn’t rush as greatly beneath it. In fact, the high ceiling made it a perfect place to relax and play the new bass guitar Adrianne had just bought that day...with the stolen money from her father. Her fingers moved dexterity against the strings, as the old calluses she had received from years previously the bass. She bobbed her head in the rhythm of the steady beat she was producing. Did it feel good to have the bass in her hands again.

“Adrianne…” An overly familiar voice sang out. Looking up from the movement of her fingers, she looked to her left and saw Daniel standing right where the shadow of the bridge began. A snarky grin sat on his face, merely suggesting that Adrianne should do the same. His feet kicked against the stones as he approached closer, a dapperness and swagger to his appearance that no one could deny. She removed the strap from her neck and put the guitar back down into its case. She stood and ran to greet him in a hug. For a moment, she led her lips up to his and gave him a quick peck.

He; however, had different plans.

When she tried to pull back and greet him vocally, he put his hand to the base of her skull and pulled her in for a more serious kiss. His lips pushed against hers as he parted his lips, his tongue pushing past her lips. His other hand moved down the side of her body, reaching to her thigh where he grabbed it and pulled her up against him closely. She wrapped her leg around his waist, letting him push his crotch closer to hers where she could feel his erection against her. He pulled the small of her back closer to him as he kissed her, allowing his tongue to slide against hers.

Daniel pulled from the kiss and moved his lips down to her neck, sensually nipping and sucking her soft skin. “Tell me you want to do this.”

“Daniel,” she began while a smile snuck onto her face. She deserved to have Daniel. Pennywise had left her just when she had began to enjoy being around him. Daniel was the only one who had stayed around and perhaps this would make him stay longer. “I want this.”

“Well, isn’t that a shame.”

His hands pushed her away from him and to the ground. Her head quickly made an acquaintance with a rock as she fell, causing her to cry out in pain. She closed her eyes and she grabbed at her skull. Banging pain pounded in her head like a thousand drums as she felt tears move their way to her eyes from the pain. Adrianne pulled herself into a seated position, her anger only growing. “What the actual fuck, Daniel!” She screamed at him then opened her eyes.

Her eyes saw the white, red, and black oversized shoes with the pom-pom sitting on the toe. Slowly her eyes trailed upwards to see the stained, beige fabric adorned with Victorian lace and ribbons, all clearly showing signs of age and decay. She saw the caked make-up, the red lines up his face and the ginger hair styled as if Ronald McDonald had done crack for years. Drool dripped from his crimson lips as he surveyed her as well. “Pennywise,” she breathed out cautiously.  She scampered away from him, cutting her hand on a rock in the process. She hissed out in pain and stopped her crawling as he approached her. “Get the fuck away from me,” she said with furry coating her every word.

He bent down next to her, grabbing her wrist silently. He took one glance at her before letting his thick tongue slip over the wound. Adrianne gagged at the sight of it. “You were unfaithful,” He said.

“I owe nothing to you.”

His red lips parted to reveal a row of sharp, pointed teeth. “Adrianne, you owe your entire soul to me. Granted, you have one.” Her jaw clenched as she kicked at his chest. He moved not one inch, only let out a soft groan as he climbed over her on his hands and knees. “I own you.”

“Get off me!” She screeched at him before he shut her up with a simple kiss. Her cries were muffled as he pushed his long tongue into her mouth and down her throat, choking her. Crystal tears fell down her face as her anger melted into melancholy. She shook her head, in an effort to get him out while his gloved hands moved over her wrists. He pulled back, letting his tongue retreat back into his own mouth.

“What was that, dear?” He asked, rubbing his groin against her center.

Between sobs, Adrianne said, “You left me! How was I supposed to know you were going to come back?” He forced her hands over her head and underneath one of his large hands.

Now with his free hand, he hushed her, laughing, and said, “You cannot wait a week...How will you wait twenty-seven years?” He then moved his free hand to let his cock spring free from his suit again. He tugged Adrianne’s skirt up and ripped her panties off.

“Pennywise, I do not want to do this anymore. Do you see what you’re doing to me?” She begged.

Letting out a low growl, he nearly screamed, “Do you see what you’re doing to me?! I can see what I do to you, I can smell what I do to you, I can even taste what I do to you. I thrive off of it and Adrianne, we are going to keep doing this until I leave you. Then, I will return and we will continue.”

“You aren’t making any-” he silenced her with another kiss before forcing her legs apart and shoving himself inside of her. He began his thrusts fast, moving in and out with such a ferocity that she couldn’t believe that sweat wasn’t forming on his brow. She cried out in a mixture of pain and pleasure, breaking their kiss. He moved down to kiss her shoulder and she held onto him tightly. He slowed his movement gradually where he was only moving in her at an agonizingly slow pace. “Pennywise,” she moaned over and over again. He paid no attention to her, and bit her shoulder. Blood rushed out from the newly punctured skin and she cried out in agony when his lips and tongue moved over it. He massaged the wound, lapping at her skin like it was the most delicious thing he had even consumed. He moved in and out of her again, his pace increasing and before she knew it, Adrianne could feel her orgasm approaching like a rushing trail. “Pennywise,” she said, again. “I’m going to-” Before she could even finish her sentence, he slipped out of her and pulled her to a seating position. Her wetness coated her thighs and she squirmed under his grip because of his denial.

“You don’t deserve it, doll.” He said, meeting her height with a sadistic grin. “Maybe if you come down to the sewers with me and please me, you’ll get your release, hm?”

Adrianne grasped his hand and nodded quickly, like an addict agreeing to another dose of their drug. “Anything…” She breathed, “Anything for you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, yes, I'm a tease, get over it.  
> Just a heads up, I may not be updating for a while. I have a show coming up and I barely have any time to spend writing this whole sin scene coming up at home. I don't know about anyone else, but I cannot write smut in public. Like, I can be a sinner at home with my blankets around me while I drink some tea in a very pompous fashion, but not around other people.  
> Also, I have an idea of where to take this and it's either a fantastic idea or a terrible one, so we'll see how I feel about it in the upcoming days. But if somethings don't make sense in the upcoming chapters, just wait.  
> As always, kudos and comments are always greatly appreciated. Thank you for reading!


	14. Business Arrangements

The oven timer chimed off as the pot of spaghetti on the stove was just about to boil over. The aroma in the kitchen smelled of the most delicious Italian food that had ever been created. The fast-growing Olive Garden food chain would have been jealous. Adrianne’s quick and bare feet moved across the linoleum tiles quickly, extinguishing the flame underneath the pot of pasta. As she took the pot off the stove to strain it, her father rushed past the archway into the kitchen quickly as he fastened his cuff-links gingerly. She glanced at him as she emptied the pot into the strainer and watched the water flow down the drain. Just as she shook the pasta slightly to make sure all of the water was out of all the crevices, her cobalt eyes caught glimpse of a thick red liquid bubbling up out of the drain. She took a double-take but noticed that her eyes were simply playing tricks on her and that the water was as clear as the Barren’s rivers. Still wasn’t exactly clear, but there was nothing that twinged the water crimson.  
Almost as if on cue, Adrianne’s father called out to her. “Did you take your medicine yet?”  
“Nope!” She hollered back as she heard his footsteps going up the stairs, “Did you put the new dosage by my bedside?” The only response that was warranted was a barely audible sigh. Adrianne's father has been playing around with her medication as of late and though she knew nothing of whatever chemical concoction he was giving to her, there was something that was constant in the new dosages. As the summer passed by and the number of pills that she began to take grew, IT was nowhere in sight. It had been early August and ever since their escapade under the bridge, Adrianne had caught not even a sight or premonition of him. IT was finally no longer in control of her life and her mind was not murky like the Barrens, but in-fact, crystal clear. His gloved hand no longer gripped her mind and her heart, twisting and playing with it like it was a balloon in his circus. Her mind no longer resorted to relying on him and she could no longer truly remember the looming figure that demanded her constant attention.  
The medicine was working, as her father declared, but what she didn’t realize was that it was also making her forget.  
Thoughts of Pennywise drifted by infrequently, but she could barely remember anything past the beginning of the summer. Her friends back in Hemlock Grove ceased to exist, she began to even lose track of what her grades were, what her favorite classes were, and trivial things among that sort.  
Her father walked back down into the kitchen, gave Adrianne a disappointed look, and put the dixie cup of medication onto the counter. “I expected you to be more alert and on top of things this summer, Adrianne,” he sighed. He continued talking as she grabbed her glass of water on the counter and downed the pills quickly, “You know how these pills work.” She didn’t. “It is critical that you take these at the same times every day. I don’t like to babysit you. These experi-  
“I know, I know… ‘These experiments could land us in a position that could change the course of our lives for the better.’” She reiterated what her father had said almost a thousand times before. Patting his head, she offered a small and trying smile, though he didn’t seem amused.  
Her father walked back out of the kitchen and into the parlor where he kept his finest Scotch, which Adrianne didn’t need another second to suspect that he was going to down the entire bottle before their guests arrived. “I suggest you put a cap on that sass before our guest arrives. This is just the first step into getting our plan put into action,” he cautioned against her. Without giving another indication to her bold remarks, he headed back upstairs to where he would remain for the rest of the night until the guest arrived.  
Adrianne knew that it was better to not to begin another fight that would end up with another bottle of wine smashed against the wall (which she then had to clean up after one of her father’s drunken rages). She was surprised that with all the time he spent up in his study that he hadn’t found a formula for a new medication that would force her to be complacent to his ‘diabolical’ plans.  
She spent the next twenty minutes finishing up dinner for her father and his guest, putting the spaghetti into separate bowls and adorning her creation with homemade marinara sauce and meatballs that she had created herself. One of the only compliments that Adrianne ever remembered giving her was about her culinary skills, said that it reminded her about his mother’s cooking when he was young.  
Adrianne set the table, just to her father’s liking. Though she had never experienced a generally wealthy life that her father had faced in his youth, he tested her in her skill and knowledge of the finer things. The way you properly set a table, the arrangement of the silverware, the amount of time that one should properly aerate a bottle of wine. By the time she had finished making a work of art out of the dining room table, she headed back into the kitchen to make her own plate of dinner. Just in time too. The doorbell rang and she could hear her father rushing down the stairs and she caught a glimpse of him with a full glass of scotch in his hand as he rushed to get it.  
Pouring herself a large glass of milk mixed with blue food coloring to mimic the blue milk in Star Wars, Adrianne overheard rather deep voices in the foyer of her home. She figured that her father was welcoming the man into their humble abode and was guiding his guest further into the house. Time to fit into her glass slippers because it was time for her to slip into attentive Cinderella mode. The footsteps grew closer as Adrianne pulled her platinum hair back into a ponytail, pulling out a few wisps of her hair to frame her face like Jessica had taught her earlier in the summer. She put on a pair of oven mitts to remove the large bowl of pasta that she had put into the over to keep warm as her father and the guest walked into the dining room. “Adrianne,” his voice rang out gently to her in an effort to signal her to bring the food in.  
“Coming!” She responded as she brought the bowl out of the kitchen and into the dining room. Upon entering, her face paled, her body stilled, and she felt as if she was going to drop the bowl. Standing next to her father in an expertly tailored suit was IT. Of course, he had donned the guise of Roman with slightly older features, but there was no denying that it was IT. IT passed her a sickening grin that she was sure her father couldn’t see, but it only confirmed her belief even more.  
Adrianne's father shot her a glare of disapproval as he sternly remarked, “Adrianne, it is not polite to gawk. While I know Mr. King here is-”  
“No, no, Lucien, it is all right.” IT waved Adrianne's father’s remarks off as he sauntered his way towards Adrianne who quickly put the bowl of pasta down and moved a few steps back. IT let out a chuckle that sounded more sinister than IT probably meant it to sound like. “A little skittish, aren’t you?” Before she could move back any further, IT quickly took hold of her small hands in ITS. “Stellan King and your father has told me that you are the lovely Adrianne, no?” He pressed his lips against the back of her hand as he bowed to her.  
Adrianne glanced from him to her father then back to him. “No...I mean, yes! My name is Adrianne. Sorry, I’m just a little...off. It’s just that you just remind me of someone I once knew and had forgotten about.” She explained, pulling her hand away from a little abruptly.  
Stellan offered another stomach-churning grin as he cocked an eyebrow. “Is that so?” His hands easily and nonchalantly went to his neck where a chain hung and as her eyes examined it, she recognized the glittering jewelry piece that she had lost down in the sewers when she had first come to Derry. The ring.  
That bastard. That goddamn bastard.  
“Stellan,” Adrianne’s father cleared his throat and motioned to the seat across the table, “I believe that my daughter here wishes to serve us some dinner. Please take a seat.”  
Stellan gave one last once over to Adrianne before he and Adrianne's father sat down in their spots. Adrianne went to spoon in pasta into their bowls as Stellan reached over into his bag and retrieved a flesh-colored folder. “I know we were talking about this over the phone, Lucien, but I thought that it would be better if I showed you the documents in person.” He explained as Adrianne’s father opened the file and shifted through the various papers. Adrianne then distributed the marinara sauce onto Stellan’s plate and then her father’s, but as she began to spoon some in, she felt Stellan’s knuckle stroke her underneath her skirt. Her father coughed and alarmed, Adrianne looked over to him, hoping that he didn’t notice what his business partner was doing. His head was buried in the papers and Adrianne didn’t know if she was relieved or pissed off. She walked away abruptly from the dinner table and back into the kitchen where she picked up the platter of meatballs that she had prepared for their dinner. She could hear the light conversation that Stellan and her father had started as she walked back into the dining room. Adrianne felt Stellan’s bright blue eyes look over her as she passed out the meatballs to them.  
The two gentlemen ignored Adrianne as she served them, but just as she was about to head out of the dining room, Stellan whistled. She looked back at him expectantly. “Are you not having dinner with us?” He asked. Adrianne shook her head. “Pity...Well then,” he raised his glass. “My compliments to the chef.”  
Offering a weak and tired smile, Adrianne went back into the kitchen to leave the two alone. She pulled out a paper bowl and scooped some of the spaghetti into it. After she had finished serving herself, Adrianne walked through her house again and went to the living room where she flicked the television on and waited out the rest of the night while her father and Stellan chatted themselves up in the dining room, talking over plans that Adrianne had so little faith in.

 

The chatter and laughter in the dining room had subdued to a minimum as the clock ticked to 1:37 a.m. Adrianne had found her way upstairs after she had finished her dinner and shut her door. Just an hour or two later, her father and Stellan had disappeared into the study where she could only imagine the plans those two were cooking up. Adrianne had turned on her radio earlier in the night and the station had transitioned into their nightly programming where it turned to an elderly man who sounded so mellow that he must have just taken a hit from the world’s largest blunt. Adrianne sat at her vanity, applying her reddest lipstick that was hued and mimicked the thickness of blood while the Cure’s Six Different Ways sounded off through the speakers of her radio.  
The knob turned and her door opened, revealing ‘Stellan’ in his suit. Adrianne looked at his reflection in her mirror and offered no response. “Your father underestimates the potency in his pills. I slipped one of them into his drink...Man could have been mistaken for a dead body from how soundly he had been sleeping.” IT explained.  
“I cannot tell if you’re more terrifying when you’re Pennywise or living in the same skin of a man who played me,” Adrianne said, calmly as she watched his figure loom closer. She turned around when he was close to her and looked him right in those beautiful, blue eyes of his. “Though that is what I think you are aiming for, aren’t you?”  
ITS fingers wrapped tightly around her throat and brought her to her feet. His eyes examined hers as they quickly transitioned from the oceanic shade of blue to the rum-colored amber. Before she could say anything more, he forced her into a passionate kiss that forced her to wrap her arms around his neck and pull his body closer to his. He held her like that for a long time, keeping her lips against his and he lifted her up to her tiptoes. It was only when she pushed him away for air that they parted. “I may be trying to scare you or I may not. Your panties grow wet for me either way, don’t they?”  
Adrianne’s pale face shifted from a look of bliss to annoyance as a rosy blush bloomed on her cheeks. “That’s not-I…”  
“That cursed father of yours...he has been forcing you to take that medicine, hasn't he?” He motioned to the packages of pills that were sitting on her vanity behind her. She nodded slowly. “They’ve been altering your mind, Adrianne.”  
“I know,” she responded. “That’s what my father aims to do. I am unwell.”  
ITS eyes looked down. “I am centuries old, Adrianne. I am as old as man’s hatred has been created and I know what illness is. You are not unwell. Your father is only telling you that.”  
“Excuse me?” She asked, pushing herself away from him.  
“Your father is not what he seems, as I am more than just the guise of Stellan King. I have been at battle with him for several years.” IT retrieved a bright orange bottle of pills and handed them to Adrianne. “You will no longer take the medication that your father prescribes to you. Your father has misled you, extremely so. I plan to make you well and to open your eyes because he has blinded you with those chemical concoctions that he spills down your throat.”  
Adrianne examined the pill bottle carefully and then glanced back at him. Without warning, she threw the pill bottle at his chest and kicked him back, catching him off-guard. “There is nothing in it for me.”  
IT touched the place she had kicked up and glared at her. Within moments, Adrianne was pushed back to her bed with ITS large hand atop of her throat, choking her. “You will do as I say!” He declared as he climbed on top of her and forced both of his hands into her hair, tangling them in her snowy tresses. “I do not care if there is nothing in it for you, Adrianne. I am granting you a gift that you will receive by the end of the summer and perhaps you’re just too much of a stupid slut to notice it. You will do as I say,” the ring that Adrianne had forgotten about slipped out from underneath his shirt. “Don’t you want your mother’s wedding ring back?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while, eh? Hopefully, next time I push out a chapter, it won't take me nine goddamn months. Also, my apologies about the paragraph spacing. I have completely forgotten my format about how I space these chapters.


End file.
